The Tournament of Elements
by cartoonfan9
Summary: The ninja have become sad after their brother, Zane, sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord. One day, the ninja get an invitation to the Tournament of Elements, and the person who sent it also claims to have Zane. The ninja decide to accept this invitation and are thrown in the middle of Master Chen's evil plans. Will they be able to stop him? [Spoilers from latest season]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic on this site and I think my second story I've ever written and I think it's pretty good.**

 **This chapter is a bit short and boring but I don't know what else to add to it but I have written two more chapters and I promise they're more interesting!**

 **Thanks, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Three months.

It has been three months since a dear brother and friend of the Ninja sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord once and for all. The ninja who sacrificed himself was Zane. Ninjago has been peaceful ever since the Overlord's defeat but, of course, with the occasional criminal trying to make a quick buck. The passing of Zane really made the ninja feel depressed and sad.

Over on the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, Kai, the fire ninja, was playing video games. He was all alone when usually he would play with his brothers, but they weren't really feeling up to it.

 _Wow,_ Kai thought. _Everybody is really feeling down ever since Zane left us. We should at leas try to do something fun._ Kai put down his controller and turned the screen off. Then he left and went to the main deck to see if Jay, Cole, or Lloyd were training. He sighed. They weren't on the main deck. Then Kai went to the kitchen and found the other three ninja sitting there doing nothing. Cole had his face down on the table almost as if he were sleeping while usually he would be eating something to do with chocolate, like a chocolate bar or a cake. Lloyd would be eating candy but he just sat there with his shoulders slumped. Lastly, Jay was also trying to sleep but he didn't have his head down but closed his eyes.

"Why are you guys just sitting around here doing nothing?" Kai asked even though he knew the reason. They didn't feel like doing much ever since Zane left them.

"Well there isn't much to do anymore," said Jay, stifling a yawn. It seemed he was only trying to get some shut eye. "No serpentine to find, no nindroids to stop, no Stone Army to fight…it's just really peaceful around here and we're not use to that," he added.

"And plus, Zane isn't here and we really miss him." Lloyd added.

"So? Sensei told us to move on." Kai said, a bit annoyed by the fact that they refused to do anything without Zane now. "I think he knows we might see Zane again…"

Just then Nya walked in with some groceries and a smile on her face. "Hey guys. Why are you all so gloomy?"

"Nevermind that, sis," Kai said. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well I got an idea that we all might be able to enjoy," she replied, putting the grocery bags down.

"What is it?" Jay asked with a bit of boredom in his voice.

"None of us have went out for a dinner in a while so I thought it might be nice if we all went out to eat at a restaurant," Nya said happily, hoping to cheer the guys up a bit. "What do you guys think of having dinner at Mr. Chen's Noodle House?"

"Woah! Dinner at Mr. Chen's Noodle House?" exclaimed Jay. Kai hadn't seen him so excited since the last time Jay and Nya went on a date, which was around a month ago. "Why are you even asking that?"

Her smile was gone. "Why do you say that?"

"I think it's because he loves that place and it's an automatic yes," Lloyd said rolling his eyes. "Big surprise."

"Hey, says the one who would eat candy all day!"

"Well I'm not eating candy right now!"

"Well Nya, at least you brightened up the mood here," Cole joked as he woke up with a tired smile on his face. "Jay is starting to act like his old self again."

"So I'm guessing it's a yes?" Nya asked the guys.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine with it." piped up Jay. Cole and Lloyd nodded too, silently saying that their fine with the dinner plans.

"What about you, Kai?" asked Lloyd although the teen hero didn't think the fire ninja would have a problem with it.

"Yeah, same here. I'm fine with it."

"Then it's set," said Nya. "We're going there at 7:30 so be ready…if you need to, that is." When she said that she was eyeing Jay, as he would most likely dress up to try and impress her as always.

When it was almost time for the four ninja and Nya to leave, they decided to get ready.

Kai decided to wear a simple red t-shirt with a red sweater with a zipper over it, along with dark red, nearly maroon, pants. Cole settled for a dark grey hoodie and black pants. Lloyd wore his ninja gi as he always did. The three of them went to the main deck to wait for Jay and Nya, expecting Jay to come out all fancy.

Jay came a few minutes later and his brothers were surprised that he was wearing such casual clothing. He came with a blue sweater with a white shirt underneath and, of course, blue pants. Nya came out shortly wearing what she normally does, but instead, her shirt had white stripes on it.

"Oh, so you didn't wear something fancy?" Nya asked Jay teasingly.

"Nah, that would look kind of weird because Chen's Noodle House is a casual restaurant not some fancy diner."

"Are the two sensei and Misako going to stay on the Bounty?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, I asked them if they could and they were fine with it." Nya replied with a smile.

* * *

 **So here's the first chapter, I will add the remaining ones in a bit. I just hope this isn't straight copying from the show (I don't really think so because I have an OC) or copying from someone else :p**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here is the second chapter. This one is longer and more interesting and gets the story rolling.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Hope

"Have fun!" Sensei Wu called out to them before they left.

They landed the Bounty close to the ground and jumped off. Then they walked towards the restaurant in silence.

When they got to the restaurant, they could smell all the different yummy foods the restaurant has. They walked over to an empty booth and were about to sit down.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Jay nearly yelled at Cole. "I'm going to sit next to Nya!"

" _You're_ going to sit next to Nya?" he retorted back, angry at how Jay always acted immature like this whenever the two of them and Nya would go anywhere, with or without the other two ninja.

"Yeah I will!"

"Guys, guys, how about this? You both can sit beside me." Nya hissed at them and sounded a bit angry. "You two are attracting unwanted attention," referring to the people around them who were now staring at them.

On the other side of the table, Kai and Lloyd had their "this always happens" face on and face palmed themselves. Cole went in the booth first, followed by Nya, and then Jay at the end.

"So…uh…do you guys think the Overlord is gone for good?" Kai asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Really? Do you have to bring up the Overlord here?" Jay complained. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Well I don't see you trying to start up a conversation." Kai snapped. He didn't know Jay was cranky because he didn't get enough sleep.

Lloyd laughed. "That's funny, the most talkative one of us all can't think of something to talk about."

Jay threw up his hands, obviously annoyed by the two. "Fine, how about we get some food first and then we talk? I'm starving."

They all agreed to get food as all of them were hungry. Just when they got back and took their first few bites, three people that looked to be a part of a gang barged in.

The five of them turned to look at them, as did the rest of people in the restaurant. "Looks like we've got trouble," Cole observed.

Everyone watched to see what the three guys would do. The thugs' leader, or at least what they thought to be the leader, held out his hand to the cashier to give the money that was in the cash register. The cashier looked scared and did as they said and gave the money. That's when Kai got up and the other ninja followed him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kai told them before they noticed the ninja coming from behind them.

The one who seemed to be the leader laughed, so the other two did the same. "And who are you to tell me that, kid?" He laughed again, either not knowing Kai was a ninja or pretending not to.

"I don't think you'll be laughing after we're done with you." Cole said, punching his fist into his other hand.

Then the fight began. Their leader tried punching Kai, but Kai knew that was coming and blocked it with his hands. Then he twisted around and kicked the leader in his stomach. The other two jumped in to try and help but Cole tossed one of them behind the cash register as the cashier jumped out of their way. The other one tackled Kai to the floor but Jay and Cole got him off and threw him behind the conveyor belt that had the dishes of food. Then Kai got up and tried kicking the leader but he blocked it and punched Kai back. Lloyd came in and jumped on the thug leader while one of the other two came only to be thrown on the conveyor belt by Jay. Lloyd then kicked the leader onto the conveyor belt too. The last guy decided to just leave through the back door, while the other two scrambled off the conveyor belt and also left.

"Hey! They're getting away!" Lloyd yelled the obvious. The four ninja ran after the thieves.

"Stay here," Kai instructed Nya. "We'll be back after dealing with them." She nodded.

The ninja left, only to find the only thing outside was the garbage dumpster. "There's nothing here!" Jay yelled the obvious.

"Where could they have gone?" Lloyd wondered, looking around to see if there was any way to escape. They could only have gone over the roof, but could they have scaled the wall that fast?

"Guys, look, over there." Cole pointed to some lit candles and some fortune cookies. "That seems a bit weird. Nobody would put candles and fortune cookies out here for no reason." He walked towards it.

They walked over and saw nothing but the candles and fortune cookies. "I guess this is free food, let's eat it!" Jay said because he was still starving.

"Wait," Cole said. "There's a reason why they're called 'fortune cookies', and that's because they have something written inside them." He took one and broke it, just to show Jay.

Lloyd took another and broke it. "'You have been invited to the Tournament of Elements.'" he said, reading it out loud.

"'Your friend Zane is here with me.'" read Kai. "They have Zane!"

"'If you wish to come, do not bring any weapons with you. Come to the pier at midnight.'" read Jay.

Cole read the "fortune" he got. "'Do not tell anyone about this; it is a secret. Sincerely, Master Chen'"

"So we've been invited to a tournament of…elements and supposedly this guy has Zane with him?" Kai recapped what they read, feeling confused and not knowing what to make of it.

"So all this time, Mr. Chen who owns this restaurant with delicious goodies, is actually Master Chen?!" Cole exclaimed with disbelief, his eyes widened.

"Uh, I don't really get it. What do you think, Lloyd?" Jay asked the green ninja.

It took a minute for Lloyd to get his thoughts together and reply. "I think we should go. He says he has Zane so we have to go to see if it's real. The problem is…how are we going to tell Nya, Sensei, and my parents about this?"

"We're not supposed to," said Kai. "It says to not tell anyone about this tournament."

"What is this 'tournament of elements' anyways?" Jay asked. Of course, nobody bothered answering him because they didn't know either.

"I think we should go even if Chen doesn't have Zane. It's worth a shot." Cole put in his opinion. "I'm only worried about whether it's a trap."

"We can decide this once we get to the Bounty," Kai told them. "We'll ask Sensei Wu about this even if it says to not tell anyone. But come on, let's go inside and finish eating, Nya's waiting." The ninja went inside and ate their dinner. Then they went back to the Bounty.

* * *

 **So yeah hope you guys liked it and if you could leave a review to give some tips or anything like that it would be great! :D I am a beginner at writing stories :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Latest chapter is up.** **Longest chapter yet, over 2000 words (for reference it is nearly double the previous one). I think it's interesting and I introduce the OC here.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ferry Ride

"We're back!" Nya called when they got inside.

"Welcome back!" Garmadon said in answer. "Did you have fun?"

"Yup! We sure did!" Lloyd replied happily with a smile on his face. It had been a while since Lloyd had smiled.

Kai leaned closer to Lloyd. "So when do we ask them if we should go?" he whispered, and Lloyd was kind of wondering the same thing. He quickly gave Kai an answer.

"Now." Lloyd spoke a bit louder now. "Dad, can you call mom and uncle here? We have to tell you all something. You too, Nya."

"Oh, uh…okay." Garmadon said and then called them.

"What is it?" Misako asked her husband.

"Lloyd has something to say." They turned to Lloyd.

"So while we were at Chen's Noodle House there were three guys that came to come and rob the place." Lloyd said. "We stopped them from robbing the restaurant and they ran out the back door. Then we chased them but couldn't find them at the back. We saw some candles that were lit and fortune cookies so we broke the fortune cookies and read what was inside."

Sensei Wu nodded. "Go on," he told him.

Lloyd continued. "The inside read that we were invited to the Tournament of Elements and that they had Zane with them. It told us to not bring weapons, and we've decided we want to go, but we're not entirely sure if we should."

"Who was the invitation from?" Lloyd's dad asked him.

"It was from Mr. Chen."

The three elders gasped. "Lloyd, I don't think you should go." Misako said.

"Aww, but mom, it says Zane is there!"

"I would not trust Chen," said Sensei Wu, stroking his beard. "He is very deceiving and often lies to get what he wants. I highly doubt Zane is with him."

"But, sensei, we think we should go." Jay told his Sensei desperately. Their sensei did not understand why his students were asking him if they can go if they already made up their mind.

"Yeah, I have a gut feeling that Zane is actually there." Cole added, trying to help.

"If you must go, then do that," said Garmadon. "I do not trust Chen, but if you go, then so will I, and I'm sure Wu and Misako would too, right?" he asked the other two. They nodded.

"Alright, then it's set." Kai said. "We'll go to the pier at midnight because that's when the ship leaves."

"Ahem," Nya said feeling a bit left out. "What about me? What do I do?"

"You can come with us." Sensei Wu told her.

**At midnight**

The four ninja, Nya, and the three elders went to the pier. There, they saw many others people standing in a line.

"Oh, just forgot to tell you, but I told Dareth to watch the Bounty while we're gone." Nya told everyone.

"Woah, there's more people out there like us?!" Kai exclaimed in amazement because this was the first time the ninja saw other people with powers like them.

"Yes, it's just that I've never told you about them." Sensei Wu told them.

"Everybody here?" said a man the ninja had never seen. "Get onboard!" With that he put a wooden board for everyone to walk onto the ship. The line started moving.

"Clouse." Garmadon snarled. "I see you're still doing Chen's work for him."

"Ah, if it isn't Lord Garmadon…it is Sensei now, correct? And what have we here, your wife Misako and your brother Wu?" He smiled. The ninja wondered how this Clouse guy knew so much about Garmadon.

They walked onto the ship. Clouse put up his hand and stopped them when he saw Nya. "And who is this girl? I do not recall Master Chen inviting her."

"She's my sister, and your Master Chen did invite me." Kai told him.

"Very well then. Continue." He let the line move on until it reached the last person, a mysterious person whose face nobody could see because it was covered and they were dressed all in black. "And who might you be, if I may ask?"

"None of your business," came the reply.

"Ah, then I will just stop you here." With that, Clouse picked up the board and put it away. "No more room left." he snarled. The boat started to move.

"No more room?" The person smiled. Then he jumped onto the ship. Before anyone could do anything, he kicked one of the ship's men off the boat and into the water. Clouse looked impressed. "Is there room now?" the person asked in a cold voice.

"Hm, yes. You were not invited but there is room now. I will let you stay…for now."

By now, everybody on the boat was staring at the newcomer. The person just walked off to the side of the ship while everybody else got back to their training or talking.

"So, dad, who is that person?" Lloyd pointed to someone who's face could not be seen, almost as if it were invisible. The person also wore a hat, glasses, and a red coat.

"That, I believe, is a descendent of the Master of Light." his dad told him. "He can bend the light around him to appear invisible."

"And who is that?" Cole asked, pointing to someone with black and white hair.

"That is a descendent of the Master of Mind." Sensei Wu told them.

"Wait, what?" Jay said, confused. "I can sorta understand how light is an element. How is 'mind' an element?"

"Maybe you should ask him." Garmadon chuckled as they walked to the other side of the ship.

Just then, Cole noticed the strange man who jumped onto the ship uninvited. He was looking out at the ocean they were travelling over. "I'm going to go talk to that guy." Cole told the others.

"Are you crazy?" Kai hissed. "He seems like he's really dangerous." Kai was right. He did seem like he was really powerful but nobody had seen what he could do.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." With that, Cole walked over to him and said "Hi I'm Cole. What's your name?"

"Don't worry about it. That's not your business."

"Uh…well…okay, I guess. Can you at least tell me what your power is?"

"That is none of your business as well. But, since you told me your name, I'll tell you mine. My name is Vergo." he said turning around to face Cole.

"Ah, well, nice to meet you." Cole held out his hand, expecting a handshake from Vergo, but Vergo just glared and turned around to watch the ocean again.

"Do you think Cole got anywhere?" Jay whispered to Kai as the two were watching Cole trying to get a handshake from the guy in black.

"Maybe, I think he got his name out of him," and they both started laughing. "Whatever. Cole will come when he wants to. Let's not spy on him." They left and decided to go hear what Sensei Garmadon was telling Lloyd.

Cole continued to try and spark a conversation with Vergo, but it was no good; he wouldn't say anything. "Where do you come from?" Cole asked trying again.

"I come from a village far from here. My parents disappeared after I was born without a trace. I grew up with my uncle and aunt. One day when they were gone a man came and tried to kill me but for what reason I have no clue. I got angry and then, without trying, I shocked and killed him with lightning. The village elder saw this and banished me. He said I was too dangerous to be around. I decided to go to the bottom of a mountain and trained there for years, alone. That's why I'm so anti-social."

Surprisingly, he gave a long answer. _I think he might be opening up a bit to me now_. "Oh, well, that's sad to hear."

"What elemental power do you have?" Vergo asked in his deep and cold voice, still not turning around to face Cole.

"I'm the Master of Earth. What's your element?"

Cole could tell he smiled. "I don't have an 'elemental power' if you could call it that, but I do have a power and you'll find out all in good time." Cole didn't really like the sound of that. It made him think Vergo was evil.

Just then, in the middle of the ship, Kai noticed a person wearing orange. He couldn't tell whether it was a boy or a girl, but he had a feeling it was a ninja. He walked over to talk to them.

He went up and said "Hi, I'm Kai, what's your name?"

The person turned around to look at Kai. It was a girl. Kai immediately fell in a love trance just from her face. She replied "My name is—"

She was cut-off by a big man coming towards them, and from what Garmadon told them he is the Master of Metal.

"Give me cloak!" the big man roared. It seemed to Kai as if they knew each other.

"No, you won't get my cloak." The girl in orange stood firmly, which Kai admired of her. He thought she might've been scared.

"Then fight me!" he shouted again.

"I—"

She was cut-off again, this time by Kai. "You won't fight her. To do that, you'll have to get past me first."

"No, it's okay, Kai. I can handle him," she tried explaining, but it was no use.

"Don't worry." Kai leaped at the Master of Metal, whose name was Karlof. He tried kicking Karlof only to be blocked. Then Karlof grabbed his leg and threw him. Kai jumped right back up and yelled "Fire!" and his hands went on fire. He then shot some fire at Karlof but he blocked them all. Then he turned into metal.

"What's going on here?" Nya asked as she saw her brother fighting some weird man.

"It seems like Kai was talking to that girl in orange when that Master of Metal came and they started fighting." Cole also came back from talking to Vergo now. "It was like love at first sight for Kai when he saw her," and Jay started laughing, knowing that had happened to Kai a lot.

"I think we should go help him!" Cole told Jay and Lloyd.

"No." Sensei Wu came over. "This is Kai's fight. Let him handle it." He was curious to see how Kai would fare.

Karlof kept trying to punch Kai but he either blocked or dodged it. Kai set his fists on fire and started punching at Karlof now but the same thing happened; he was either blocked or dodged. Soon enough Karlof was able to knock Kai down with a punch and he was ready to punch Kai again.

"I can't look!" cried Nya, closing her eyes and covering them with her hands.

Then Karlof's punch hit Kai and he was sent flying to the rail of the ship. He hit the rail and looked dazed. Even the orange girl closed her eyes and had the "ouch" face on her when Kai hit the rail. Then, just as Karlof jumped to punch Kai once again and send him into the ocean, a black blur came out of nowhere and pushed Karlof back. The big man fell backwards, as he was caught off guard.

Nya and the orange girl opened their eyes when they heard the loud noise Karlof's fall had made.

"Cole, is tha—" Nya began, only to be cut-off by Jay.

"Wow!" Jay exclaimed in awe. "When did you get so fast, Cole? And I thought the fight was between Kai and the metal dude!"

"Uh…guys?" Cole said, a bit confused, putting his through the space between Jay's head and Nya's. "I'm right behind you."

Nya and Jay looked behind them and found Cole was there. "Then who is that?" Nya asked in wonder.

"Look! It's Vergo!" Cole shouted as he felt happy somebody had saved Kai from what seemed like Kai's last moments.

"Who?!" Jay shouted, sounding completely lost having never heard the name before.

"It's the guy in black that I went to talk to, remember? His name is Vergo."

"I wonder if he's another Master of Speed, just like that other guy who wears white clothes and red glasses." Nya said in amazement.

"Of all people, I never thought _he_ would be the one to interfere," Sensei Wu exclaimed. "I thought it would be one of my students that would help Kai, but I guess not."

"We would've helped him, sensei," Cole responded, "if you hadn't stopped us by saying it was Kai's fight."

Just then Clouse's voice was heard over the loud speaker. "We have arrived at our destination. Welcome to Chen's Island!"

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of Vergo so far? I wanted him to be a bit anti-social and have some crazy/weird background story. He may also seem a bit overpowered once you see his full powers :) I think Ninjago needs some overpower character, though (besides villains).**

 **I plan on getting chapter 4 up over the weekend but it depends on how much time I have. I should be able to get it done by then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was done a bit earlier than expected, had quite a bit of free time. I think each chapter from now on will have a lot less dialogue and more actions unlike the first three I posted.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Tournament of Elements

The ferry was about to dock while everyone on the ship was amazed at how the island looked. They could see Master Chen's palace, and it was surrounded by walls on all four sides with a tall gate to enter the palace. There were people blaring horns and trumpets for their arrival. The ferry docked and Clouse welcomed everyone on to the island. He put the board back for everyone to cross on to the island.

"Master Chen will be pleased to know all of you have come for his Tournament of Elements." Clouse told everyone as he went off the ferry and walked towards the gate.

"This place again…" Garmadon said, looking around. The ninja were beginning to think their sensei had been here before, and that he knew Master Chen.

"I wonder how your dad knows so much about this Chen guy," Kai whispered to Lloyd.

"Dad, did you know Chen before?" Lloyd asked his father.

"Yes, yes I did. In fact, your mother and uncle also knew him."

"Can you tell us how?"

"Chen used to be my sensei, and Clouse was another one of Chen's students," he explained. "Ninjago was peaceful back then, but Chen didn't like peace. He told lies to Ninjago and the Serpentine about the other wanting to attack. This started the Serpentine War, and Chen was on the side of the Serpentine."

"Woah, what?!" Cole popped in out of nowhere. "First he was Mr. Chen, then Master Chen, and now he's also Sensei Chen? How many more things has he done?!"

"Don't worry…I don't think there is anything else you can call him." Wu said while walking behind them.

All the elemental masters crowded around the front gate while Clouse opened it. Kai saw the orange girl whose name he still didn't know. _Oh well_ he thought. _Maybe I'll be able to ask her some other time_.

Clouse opened the door and everyone saw a palace that was many stories high. Everyone was told to sit down and wait for Master Chen to arrive. In a few minutes, Clouse told everyone to stand up because Master Chen was coming.

A man sitting on a chair came down from what seemed like the ceiling. "Welcome to my island!" he said sounding all happy. "I thank you all for coming to my Tournament of Elements," he continued. "In this tournament, only one can remain. The one who is left at the end will have the pride of being Ninjago's best fighter! Here, you can do whatever it takes to win, which of course includes your power."

"What happens if you lose?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Lose!?" Chen exclaimed. "Who came to lose? Who wants to lose here? It is all about winning! Don't worry about what happens if you lose until you lose!" he laughed and everyone else but the ninja, Nya, and the three elders laughed along with Chen. "Now, you see this jade blade? That will be the key to winning here. To win, you must get one of these jade blades before your opponent. Now, my kabuki servants will show you to your rooms!"

Many women who were dressed a bit weirdly came in through the door and began to lead everyone to their rooms. Kai's room was on the second floor, and it was very red, everything from the carpets to the wood that made the floor. He also had a very soft bed and pillows. Jay's room was very blue with his own video game console. Cole's room had a bed that was made out of rock, but the best part about it was that he had a lot of food behind a door. Lloyd's room was very green, with a picture of Lloyd as the Golden Ninja fighting his father when he was Lord Garmadon, not Sensei Garmadon.

Kai went out his room and on his balcony. He looked over and saw the girl from the boat. He smiled at her and she turned around and noticed him smiling. She smiled back. "Sorry I didn't get to tell you my name earlier. I'm Skylor."

"You already know my name, but I'm the Master of Fire," he said, showing her by lighting his hand on fire.

Just then Chen's voice was heard through the speakers. "Around the palace, there are jade blades scattered. There is enough for everyone except for one person. The one person that does not return with a jade blade will be out of the tournament. The competition starts now!"

Kai and Skylor looked at each other, and then looked up. They saw a jade blade on the roof. Kai jumped for it, but Skylor also jumped and kicked him down back on to his balcony. Then she climbed the roof of somebody else's balcony that was on the third floor, then she jumped and climbed the highest roof and took the jade blade. Kai looked a bit angry and desperate to stay in the tournament and find Zane. He ran into his room to look, but there were none there. He ran back to the balcony and found Karlof outside walking towards a jade blade. Then Kai got an idea.

Jay and Bolobo, Master of Nature, were fighting just outside Jay's room where in the corner there was a jade blade hidden behind a plant. Bolobo made vines appear out of the floor to trap Jay, but he managed to jump out of the way and zap the Master of Nature with some lightning. Jay grabbed the jade blade and went to the main floor.

When Lloyd came out of his room, he saw three people fighting for a blade on the other side of his floor. It seemed to be Gravis, Master of Gravity, Shade, Master of Shadow, and Neuro, Master of Mind. They all tried running towards it but they tripped over one another and fell. Lloyd took this opportunity to run there but Ash, Master of Smoke, appeared in front of him and started fighting. Lloyd punched him out of the way and continued running but by then Shade had taken the blade. He went to go find another one and did without any trouble.

Cole saw one on the main floor under a bench and went to run after it. Griffin, Master of Speed, saw this and ran after it as well. He took the blade just before Cole could and he started showing off how he took it. Then Paleman, Master of Light, came from behind, invisible, and snatched it and started running off. Cole and Griffin chased him, with Cole kicking him and taking it as his.

Everyone went to the main part of the palace where Chen and Clouse were, waiting for everyone to return with the jade blades. When Cole got there, he already saw Jay and Lloyd as well as a whole bunch of other elemental masters. However, he didn't see Kai and Karlof. "Only one blade remains!" Chen informed the others.

Kai and Karlof were fighting. Kai set his fists on fire while Karlof turned into metal. They both went to punch each other and they were both knocked back. Karlof lunged for him but Kai jumped over him, turned around, and kicked Karlof back. Just when Kai was about to take the final jade blade, Karlof made another lunge and tackled Kai down. Karlof got off of him and went for the blade but was hit square in the face by fire, blinding him for a second. Kai took this chance to grab the blade and head for the main room.

Kai arrived there with Karlof trailing behind him. Kai returned the jade blade and Chen shouted "Loser!" to Karlof, pressed a button and a trapdoor appeared at Karlof's feet, making the Master of Metal fall through. Chen then told everyone that the tournament would continue tomorrow and they could do whatever they like. After everyone left, Vergo was still standing there.

"What are you still doing here?!" Chen yelled at him, getting off his chair.

"I'm in the tournament. I know what you're up to."

"Ohhhh, then what am I up to?" he laughed not believing Vergo.

"Whoever loses is sent down that trapdoor and then you'll take their power. I know it. I just don't know why you'd need our power."

Chen and Clouse were a bit scared and surprised, but they didn't show it. Instead, they just left to go to the security room, where they could see everything from their cameras. They still saw Vergo there, walking away. Chen told a lot of guards to go surround him and capture him and take his power along with Karlof's at night. "That boy knows too much for his own good," Chen said, not liking how Vergo knew a part of his plans. "He will be a threat to our plans." The two watched as someone called Vergo's name and they saw plenty of guards surrounding him. Vergo turned around to look at the person who called his name.

And then he disappeared.

* * *

 **Oooo, what did Vergo just do? I still haven't revealed his power but you'll find out within the next 2-3 chapters. I also have another one or two OCs coming soon.**

 **As always if you have any tips/other things to say please leave a review! Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is coming soon! (By soon I mean few days probably)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright so here is the next chapter. It's called Rest of the Day because it's basically how they spend the rest of the day. You find out Vergo's powers too! :)**

 **Hope you guys like it! I sure had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I think it's my best so far.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Rest of the Day

"WHAT?!" Chen shouted at Clouse. "HOW COULD HE JUST DISAPPEAR?!"

* * *

After the first round which Karlof lost, everyone headed over to the dining area to eat their lunch. The ninja, sensei, and Nya were sitting, talking and eating.

"It was so weird!" Jay was telling the others. "I was sleeping on my bed wanting to get some rest but then that vine dude barged in and started tangling me with his vines!" Everyone laughed at his story of how Jay and Bolobo were fighting to get the jade blade that was in Jay's room.

If Jay told his story, Lloyd decided to tell his story. "Well I just came out of my room to find three guys running and tripping over to a small table at the other end of my floor. I started running there but some smoke got in my face and then rematerialized to become that Ash guy, the Master of Smoke. We started fighting but after a few punches and blocks I shoved him aside. But by then the Master of Shadow had taken it so I found another one."

"Oh yeah, wanna hear mine?" Cole challenged, acting like it was a competition. "I saw one on this floor under a bench so I ran to get there. I guess that speedy guy, Griffin, saw me and ran after it too. Naturally, he got there before I did and started waving it around to make me feel sad. Then Paleman came from behind and took it from Griffin's hands. Griffin and I chased him but at last I kicked him and it fell out of his hand right into mine." He sat back, feeling proud of his story.

"You three sure have some interesting stories of how you got the jade blade," Nya said feeling happy for them that they advanced. "What about you, Kai? What happened to you?"

"Well, Skylor and I were talking-"

"Who's Skylor?" Jay interrupted.

"She's the girl I met on the boat. Remember her?" Kai continued. "Anyways, so I was talking to her when the announcement came. We both looked up and saw a jade blade on the top roof. We both jumped up but she kicked me down to take it for herself. Then I saw Karlof walking towards another one so I jumped down and attacked him. Then we fought for a bit and I ended up taking it."

Jay and Cole laughed. "You got kicked down by her?" they said together and laughed some more. When the laughter died down, Sensei Wu told the ninja something.

"You must not let your guard down here nor get on Chen or Clouse's bad side. If you do they will do anything to get you out, even if it means rigging the tournament or using dark magic."

The ninja nodded, knowing the stakes.

"Sooo…what are we going to do about Zane?" Lloyd asked his brothers.

"I think since there's no competitions until tomorrow tonight would be the perfect night to go find him," Kai told the others as they listened seriously. Finding Zane was not a laughing matter for them. "Meet me at my room at midnight and we'll go find Zane and bust off this crazy island." The others nodded, although they knew it would be dangerous to roam around at night.

That afternoon, Kai found out there was a training room in the palace just by exploring it. He opened the door to the room and found Vergo doing the training course easily. The course looked just like the one they had on the Bounty. When Vergo finished the course, he took notice of Kai watching him. He closed his eyes and asked "What do you want?" in his cold voice, although he sounded a bit gruff.

"Nothing. I just came upon this room. It's just like the training course we have at our home." He left out the part that his home was a flying ship.

"Your eyes say you're impressed by what I did." he said a bit provokingly.

"Yeah. But I want to see you in full action."

Vergo narrowed his eyes. "Then you shall. Bring it on." With that, the training course went down into the floor as Vergo pressed a button.

Kai got ready to fight. Vergo also got into a martial arts stance and gestured for Kai to bring it on. Kai flew at him with a jump and a punch, but Vergo did a flip backwards and landed smoothly. Then Kai came at him with a barrage of fists but Vergo dodged every single one of them.

 _Who is this guy?_ Kai thought as he continued to try and land a punch on Vergo. _He's swiftly dodging all my attacks. Perhaps a bit too easily._ Kai got ready to send another barrage of punches, this time at a faster speed. A crowd was gathering inside, with Griffin, Master of Speed, Neuro, Master of Mind, and Toxikita, Master of Poison watching the two of them fight.

Kai sent another set of punches at Vergo at blisteringly fast speed but after a few he lost hope that he would ever be able to even touch this…ninja looking person. Vergo easily dodged them all as well.

"Are you going to fight or are you just going to keep showing off your reflexes?" Kai asked with a bit of tiredness in his voice.

Vergo smiled, knowing he was wearing Kai out. "I will fight now." Then Vergo ran at Kai with incredible speed and punched him right in the stomach, sending Kai sprawling back. By now, almost everyone except the ninja were watching the fight.

Kai grimaced and held his stomach. It hurt a lot. He slowly got up while Vergo had a stare on his face; a stare with no expression, or if he did, he was really good at hiding it. "Give up?" Vergo asked coldly.

"A ninja never quits." was Kai's response. He set his hand on fire and began shooting fire at him, hoping to catch him off guard with some ranged attacks. Vergo's reaction to that was to dodge them all in a matrix.

Then the ninja came through and pushed everyone aside when they saw Kai and Vergo fighting. "What's going on in here?" Cole shouted at Kai.

"Your friend here decided to fight me to see how fast he could lose." Vergo taunted.

I haven't lost yet." Kai said defensively.

"I could've beat you the second this "fight" started." Vergo retorted back with a cold, raspy voice.

"That's it! This is too much!" Jay yelled at Vergo. He signalled for the other ninja to help out and they all jumped into the fight, not knowing what a mess they were going to get into.

Vergo sidestepped Jay's kick while catching Cole's punch and throwing him back into the audience. Just as Lloyd was going to ram into him Vergo jumped and twisted in the air and kicked the green ninja in the back and sent him flying into Jay, head first. Then Kai charged at Vergo but Vergo charged at Kai too, sending the red ninja into the wall with a loud thud.

Jay and Cole got up and lunged at Vergo again. Vergo jumped while the two banged their heads on each other. "That's gonna leave a bruise…" Jay muttered.

"Still want to fight?" Vergo snarled.

"Yeah, we want to get in on the action too!" Griffin cried.

Then Griffin and Neuro ran at him. Vergo blocked Griffin's punch and kicked him in return while Neuro sent a headache to Vergo. Vergo held his head and fell to the floor while Neuro punched him square in the face. Vergo doubled over.

Then Kai came in again and slammed Vergo straight into the wall. "Fine, if that's how you guys want to fight! I'll use my powers and send you all into the walls!" he shouted at the elemental masters.

Finally! The moment all the elemental powers were waiting for! They wanted to know just what kind of power this strange young adult had. Everyone got into the fight and every last person surrounded Vergo. "Where are you going to go now, huh bigshot?" Kai taunted him.

"CHARGE!" Lloyd shouted. They all ran in while Vergo calmly stood there.

When they all got close, Vergo said "Plasma transmission." which nobody heard and teleported out of the ring of fighters. They all crashed into each other and fell back while Vergo laughed in amusement at their epic fail to get him.

"Ugh," Lloyd groaned. "That's the second time I hit heads with someone today. Where did Vergo go?"

"I'm right here." a voice called from behind him.

"H-how did you get there…" Jay was at a loss of words. Then he noticed Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Nya watching from the door. Jay could tell they were trying to hold in their laughter, but then they couldn't hold it for much longer. They burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cole asked the four.

"You guys…" Nya's laugh was uncontrollable. "How could NONE of you notice that Vergo had gotten away from your circle? Also the funny part is how you all hit each other and fell back."

"How _did_ you escape?" Kai asked. He was truly baffled at how Vergo got out.

"I teleported." Vergo replied with a straight face.

"You _what_?" Jay asked in aghast, not believing what he had just heard. _Teleportation? How is that possible?_ he thought.

Vergo sighed. He didn't want everyone to know, especially Chen and Clouse since they probably had a security camera somewhere. He eyed the camera. "Jay," he said to the blue ninja. "Do you see that camera?" Vergo pointed at it. When Jay nodded, Vergo told him to destroy it with his lightning. Jay had a questioning look on his face. "Just do it." Vergo snapped. Jay did as he was told.

"Now I'll tell you what my power is," he told everyone in the room. "I'm not an elemental master; my power is not an element. It is an energy. I have the ability to use plasma energy."

"What…is plasma energy?" Palmean asked.

"It's….a different type of energy. A powerful one. With that energy, I can teleport myself, something else, or both." he answered.

"Ohhhh so that's how you teleported…" Cole said.

"That's a cool power man," Lloyd told him. "What else can you do?"

"Well I can manipulate the energy to turn it into whatever attack I like…a ball, a beam, lightning…anything really."

After finding out Vergo's power, everyone left the training room. One thing that still bothered Kai was how Vergo moved so quickly and dodged all his attacks. He figured he would ask later. Kai went back to his room to wait for midnight so he and his fellow ninja brothers could go find Zane.

* * *

 **Just saying, I'm not going to write about Vergo using his powers to stop Chen and Clouse in their evil plans because that'd make it too easy. He only uses them when he needs them, like protecting himself or others.**

 **As always, reviews are helpful if you have constructive criticism or the like :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter, has the Thunderblade competition mostly. Don't know what else to say so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Tournament Continues

The clock struck midnight in Kai's room. Kai opened the door to his balcony and after a few seconds Lloyd arrived from above. Cole came next, followed by Jay. Kai closed the door and went inside. He saw Cole sleeping on his bed.

"Wow," he breathed. "This bed is so comfy! I have to sleep on a literal rock."

"Alright, let's get to the important stuff now," Kai told the others. "How are we going to find Zane?"

"I don't know," Lloyd said. "I thought that's why we came here; because we thought you knew how to find him."

"Uh, guys…how are we going to roam around this place? There are guards everywhere!" Jay sounded like he was exaggerating but he wasn't lying at all. The palace was swarmed by guards.

"We could travel by shadow…" Kai said trying to be helpful.

Just then Cole triggered something on the bed and the bed turned upside down, into the floor and nobody noticed. He came back up as it turned around again. "Uh, guys," he said nervously. "I think I find a way to explore this place…"

The other three listened then they jumped on to the bed. They stayed there for a few minutes. "This feels ridiculous." Lloyd felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I must've done something to trigger it…let me try this." He moved his head up towards the pillow. The pillow moved a bit and before they knew it the bed flipped again and they were under the floor.

"Wow, Cole you're a genius!" Jay exclaimed feeling happy and excited because he might find the white ninja, Zane. Then Kai lit his hand with fire so they could actually see something. It was very dark down there. "We have to travel quietly, in case anyone from above hears us." he told them and they nodded, or at least what Kai thought was a nod.

"Uh…what about the security camera?" Lloyd asked remembering how there was a camera in every room.

"You're right!" Cole said. "We forgot about it!" He groaned. "Just how do we get back up there? I hope we don't have to take some long route all the way around this palace!"

"I guess there's no other way," Kai said with a sigh. "We'll just have to go the long way while looking for Zane at the same time."

And so, they started walking down, guided by the light from Kai's fire. "This place gives me the creeps…" Jay chuckled nervously. He didn't like dark places.

After walking for what seemed like an hour they saw light up ahead, and a bright light at that. "I wonder what that is." Lloyd said. The other three ninja were wondering the same thing.

When they finally reached the light, they found themselves in a large room with yellow walls and a lot of Chen's men playing the drums. They saw two of Chen's guards hauling Karlof in. Clouse came and said "All hail Master Chen." as the ninja saw Chen drop down from the ceiling as he had done earlier that day when the tournament first began.

They saw as Chen told Karlof "Only one can remain…me!" and with that the staff in his hand began to glow and sucked Karlof's power from him.

"What happened to Karlof metal powers?" Karlof asked Chen sadly after the process was done.

"Oooo, well I need them for my plans, of course! Now, take him to the factory!" he ordered the guards that had brought Karlof here.

"Karlof want metal powers back!" he wailed sadly to Chen as he was being dragged away to the factory.

The ninja looked horrified at what had happened to the now former Master of Metal. They decided to run back and find a way back into their rooms before they were caught snooping around. After another hour or so of searching, they found a way to get back into their respective rooms. There was a vent in each room which they could crawl through from underground to get back.

"What about Zane?" Jay asked before he went inside his vent.

"No time for that. We can't look for him without help." Kai answered him hurriedly. "We'll have to look for him another day, and he might be working in the factory or in a prison cell if Chen has those here."

Jay nodded and climbed up through his vent. Cole soon found his, followed by Lloyd, and lastly, Kai.

The next morning everyone woke up and ate their breakfast and then lunch came quickly too.

"When are we going to look for Zane again?" Cole asked the others as they were in Lloyd's room.

"I know you guys won't like it, but, I think the only way we'll find him is if one of us get out of the tournament." Lloyd told them.

As if on cue, Chen's voice was heard through the palace's announcement system. "I hope you are all enjoying your stay here! It is time for another competition: Lloyd, Master of Energy vs Camille, Master of Form!" He told them where to go so all the elemental masters went there.

When everyone had arrived, Chen told them to put on roller skates. After that, Chen said "Hello and welcome to my very own made up game called 'Thunderblade'!" he cheered. "In this game, the two competitors will hold a jade blade. Whoever can make the most laps with the jade blade in their hand wins! You have 15 minutes to make as many laps as you can."

"What are we supposed to do?" Skylor asked.

"All of you can pick a side…either Lloyd's side, or Camille's side, up to you. You can help them… or harm the other." Chen laughed. "Green helmets for Lloyd's side, orange for Camille. Take your pick, but go Camille because we all want Lloyd out!"

Everyone immediately chose orange. Then Jay, Kai, and Cole chose green because Lloyd was their friend. Everyone looked to Vergo, who still hadn't decided. First he was about to choose orange, but he changed his mind and took green instead. Everyone on the orange side looked terrified. The ninja grinned. "It's good to have you on our side, Vergo." Cole told him lightly. The plasma wielder smiled back.

"On your marks…get set…skate!" Chen shouted and Lloyd and Camille blasted off. Their team members started 15 meters behind their respective team "leader".

"Woah, woahhhh!" Kai screamed as he was about to start skating. He didn't know how to skate so he fell flat on his back while Jay, Cole, and Vergo went ahead. All of Camille's teammates surrounded her and blocked Lloyd from passing. "How are we going to get through this?" Lloyd shouted.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Cole said. "Earth!" and the ground cracked and sent some of Camille's team members flying. "Go!" Cole waved a hand and Lloyd blasted right past Camille.

Meanwhile, Kai was still trying to skate but Griffin hit him from behind and they both fell. Some of Chen's spectators laughed at them.

Lloyd and Camille were right next to each other, fighting with their jade blade. Then Shade appeared out of nowhere and was about to punch Lloyd from behind. Camille smiled when saw this but Vergo appeared out of nowhere as well and intercepted the punch. "Go on!" he shouted at Lloyd. "I'll handle this fool!"

"Did you just call me a fool?" Shade said angrily. They began to fight but Vergo skated ahead, only to turn around and ram right into Shade.

Jay came up to Vergo. "Use your full power!" he told him.

"Are you crazy?" Vergo retorted back. "I'll blast this place to bits and pieces!" He teleported away to delay Camille. He appeared right beside her and stole her blade.

Then Griffin came and slammed Vergo into the wall and the blade flew out of his hands. Camille caught it and thanked Griffin.

Skylor came next to Kai and asked "Why are you helping Lloyd? He's your biggest competition!"

"Ninja always stick together. Plus, we have Vergo on our side! Camille is sooo going down!"

Griffin came from behind and took Kai for a ride. He ran all the way around the track and threw Kai right into Lloyd, then took his jade blade. Griffin laughed until he hit something at extreme force. It was Vergo, who stopped Griffin cold. Vergo took the blade and returned it to Lloyd.

Jay and Cole were on the other side of the track, fighting Toxikita, Paleman, Shade, Gravis, and Neuro all at once. Jay punched Paleman to the side, while Cole kicked Gravis away. Toxikita skated up ahead and sent poisonous gas their way. Jay and Cole just narrowly avoided the gas. Once they passed the gas, Shade took Jay by the arm and Neuro took Cole, then they crashed them together as both ninja fell down. Lloyd was coming up from behind them when he saw what happened. Shade turned to shadow and punched Lloyd away. By now the time was down to 7 minutes and 30 seconds, which was half of what it started at. The score was 7 for Camille, 6 for Lloyd.

Vergo was surrounded by Ash and Bolobo. Ash turned into smoke and rematerialized in front of Vergo. Then Bolobo trapped him with vines so Ash could beat him up, but Vergo destroyed the vines and blocked Ash's punch. Bolobo hit Vergo on the head with his staff and Vergo was dazed for a few seconds, enough for Ash to punch and kick him a couple of times. Vergo got angry and shouted "Plasma lightning!" and the two were zapped and sent flying into the wall by a bolt of lightning.

At this point, Kai got an idea. He may not be able to fight them on skates, but he could at least delay their advance on his friends. He set his hands on fire and used them as a rocket would use an engine. He blasted off and purposely fell on Camille as she was skating. "Ugh," she groaned and kicked Kai off. Lloyd picked up her blade as he skated by and smiled at Kai.

Lloyd soon closed the gap between their scores as they were both tied at 7 with 5 minutes remaining. "Release the buggies!" Chen yelled and he pressed a button on the chair he was sitting on and four buggies that were driven by his own men came out from under the track.

"Ugh, he's just trying to rig this so that I can't win. I know he wants me out, but this is ridiculous!" Lloyd muttered to himself. A few seconds later a buggy was right behind Lloyd. He tried to skate faster, but he got pushed aside by it. Griffin picked up both jade blades and returned one to Camille. But, naturally, Vergo had to interfere. He teleported right in front of Griffin's face and kicked him away. He took the blade and gave it back to Lloyd. Camille was leading again, 9-8 and there were 3 minutes left.

Lloyd jumped on to one of the buggies and kicked the guy who was driving out of it. Lloyd started driving it himself, only to be trapped by two other buggies. "Cole!" he yelled. "Get these out of my way!" Cole understood what to do.

"Earth!" Cole shouted and the two buggies crashed into the side of the track, giving Lloyd some passing room.

On the other side of the track, not knowing Lloyd was driving a buggy, Jay saw Lloyd behind him and told him to grab on to his hand. Then he threw him forward. "Thanks for the help." It was actually Camille in Lloyd's form. Jay groaned.

Jay came up to Kai and said "There's only 5 of us and we're facing all the others. What should we do?"

"I have an idea. Let's tell them what we saw yesterday where they took Karlof."

Jay nodded and the two went up ahead and started telling some of the elemental masters of how they saw Chen steal Karlof's power. "Chen is the one we should be fighting, not Lloyd." Jay and Kai told them. They got Neuro on their side because he looked into their mind and saw they were telling the truth. Paleman, Bolobo, and Gravis all agreed. Cole told Griffin, who ran up ahead to stop Toxikita from releasing more poisons into the air. Ash reluctantly agreed to what Jay told him, and Skylor immediately listened to what Kai said. The only ones left were Camille, Toxikita, and Shade, the latter two who were Camille's closest friends.

In the last 30 seconds, it was a tie at 13-13. Both Lloyd and Camille were right next to each other, fighting with their blades trying to stop the other. Shade and Toxikita showed up in front of Lloyd and knocked him aside so that their friend could take the win. Jay and Cole showed up to fight them and they grabbed their friend's blade again. Jay gave a thumbs up to Lloyd, but Cole shouted "Lloyd! Use your powers! Else you'll lose!" Lloyd looked at the clock. 10 seconds left.

Then Kai tackled Camille to the ground right in front of the starting line, her jade blade skidding away. "How am I supposed to reach there?!" Lloyd asked hopelessly as he started skating again.

"Like this." a familiar voice said, grabbing him by the arms and running all the way around the track. Clouse tried using his dark magic to stop Lloyd, but Garmadon noticed just in time and jumped on Clouse to stop him. Camille desperately got up and tried picking up her blade, but milliseconds before she could do so Vergo and Lloyd zoomed right past her. In the last 3 seconds, Lloyd crossed the line with his jade blade in hand and Camille crossed it _without_ her jade blade. The final score was 13 Camille, 14 Lloyd. Lloyd won. But not to Chen.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "He cheated! He cheated! Green ninja cheated!"

"How did he cheat?" Kai asked Chen.

"If anything, you're the one who cheated, trying to use Clouse's dark magic and those stupid buggies." Nya said, giving a glare at Chen and Clouse.

Chen growled. "Fine. Have it your way. Camille loses." He pressed a button and the Master of Form disappeared into a trapdoor. "I will see you all later in the afternoon." With that, he and Clouse and their followers left the track.

* * *

 **I know you guys are probably wondering why Nya, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako are on this island if they're barely even saying/doing anything, but trust me, I'm planning on writing a chapter or two with them as the main characters (of course ninja will be in there but they won't be the focus). I also might make Nya and Skylor friends and have a chapter or at least half of one focusing on them.**

 **ALSO LOL I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT JACOB MASTER OF SOUND. Whatever. Kind of late to introduce him now and I don't exactly know what he can do either, even after watching him and Skylor fight like twice in the show...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, there's lots of fighting in it and that's basically what this entire chapter is. The chapter name also makes a lot of sense (to me at least) and isn't some boring name like most of my other chapter names. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Will to Win

After Lloyd beat Camille in Thunderblade, everyone went back to their rooms. Chen had told them there would be more fights in the afternoon and one at night, so everyone was waiting for that time. Soon enough after lunch was eaten, Chen's announcement had come. "Good afternoon everyone! I hope you are enjoying your stay! Anyways, we are continuing the tournament and we are having three fights right now. They are Griffin, Master of Speed, versus Bolobo, Master of Nature. The second fight is Gravis, Master of Gravity, versus Neuro, master of mind. Finally, the last fight is Ash, Master of Smoke, versus Vergo, Master of…well…I don't know! Please tell me your element! Anyways, come to the main floor and I will tell you all where you are fighting! It will be around the island today!"

And so everyone head to the main part of the palace, right where you walk in after the main gates. It seemed Griffin and Bolobo were fighting in the forest, with the jade blade on top of a high rock. Gravis and Neuro were fighting on a beach, with the jade blade up high on a tree branch. Ash and Vergo were fighting above an inactive volcano with a bridge going across. There were stones reaching out from below the bridge, with the jade blade being on one of those stones. Three large screens were set up back at the palace for the audience to watch.

"Master of Speed and Nature, fight!" Chen commanded them.

Griffin ran towards Bolobo at incredible speed and punched him back. Then Griffin kicked him in the stomach and tried running up the rock to grab the blade. Bolobo wasn't going to give up that easily. He summoned vines to trap Griffin as he was running up the rock. Griffin got tangled and tripped over them and came rolling back down. Then Bolobo summoned one big vine that picked the Master of Speed up and held him there while Bolobo tried climbing the rock. Griffin struggled in the vine but eventually broke free while Bolobo had only climbed half way up as he could not run up the rock like Griffin could. Griffin came running at him and kicked him off. Then they repeated the same thing a couple of times.

Chen yawned. "I'm bored. When will they finish?"

As if he heard that, Griffin ran up the rock one more time and this time succeeded in getting the jade blade. "Loser!" Chen pointed at Bolobo. He pressed a button and the Master of Nature disappeared. "Now, Master of Gravity and Mind, fight!"

Neuro knew Gravis had the clear advantage as the blade was up in the tree and Gravis could levitate himself there. He also knew doing something like that involved a great amount of concentration, which is something Neuro could easily break. Gravis used his gravity powers to levitate himself up there, but Neuro sent a headache his way. After fighting the headache for a few seconds, Gravis lost focus and fell through the branches, eventually reaching the sand. Neuro had no hope except for delaying Gravis and climbing up the tree. Neuro reached some of the lower branches and started jumping up like that. Gravis saw this and interfered. He kicked the Master of Mind, almost losing his balance, but Neuro held on. He fell down a couple of branches. Finally Gravis kicked Neuro down.

Gravis continued to float up, but Neuro didn't give up. Not without a fight. He sent another headache to the Master of Gravity, and Gravis was disturbed and fell, but he held on to a branch. Now he decided to climb his way up if headaches made him come back down. Neuro also started climbing, and soon they were nearing the top of the tree where the jade blade was. Gravis punched at Neuro but he ducked and narrowly avoided the attack. If he didn't, the win would go to Gravis. Neuro responded with a punch of his own, sending Gravis down a few branches, enough for the Master of Mind to reach up towards the top branch where the blade was. Just then Gravis floated up and almost touched the blade. As a last minute effort, Neuro tackled him down two branches and jumped right back up and got the blade.

"How will Chen get Gravis in a trapdoor if he can just reverse his gravity to always remain in the air?" Skylor asked no one in particular. Chen's response was having a heavy bag on the branch above where Gravis was and it knocked him down into the trapdoor.

"Wow, he's really prepared." Nya breathed.

"Master of Smoke and Vergo, fight!" Chen commanded the last pair.

Both competitors knew Vergo could win the instant the fight started due to teleportation, but Vergo decided to at least pretend to put up a fight if Ash wanted to. Ash did, as he ran across the partially broken bridge and attacked Vergo. The plasma wielder caught his attack and threw him on to the bridge. Luckily, Ash landed on a complete part of the bridge, meaning it was not broken there. He looked down and saw lava and shuddered. Ash turned into smoke and appeared behind Vergo and had a split second before Vergo turned around, so he decided to kick him down. Vergo landed on one of the stones that came out of the lava. Vergo wiped his forehead from the heat that was there. Ash jumped down on to another stone.

They both leaped right towards the center where the jade blade was and Vergo was underneath Ash in the air so he decided to kick the Master of Smoke up. Ash just barely managed to grab on to a part of the bridge and pull himself up. Vergo landed on the rock Ash was previously standing on before they jumped. Then Vergo teleported up and Ash turned into smoke _just_ in time as Vergo appeared in front of him only a few milliseconds after. Ash went to the start of the bridge and decided to break it from there, so the bridge was going down along with Vergo. Vergo made a run and jumped, just holding on to the rocky ledge. Ash did what most others would do: kick his hands. Vergo had to let go and fell, and there was small rock that saved him from going into the lava.

Everyone at the palace gasped, and Chen and Clouse were grinning, knowing if Vergo fell in the lava they could get rid of a huge thorn. But Vergo wouldn't lose. He couldn't. He saw as Ash turned into smoke once again and was heading towards the blade. Using all his strength, Vergo pushed off stone he was fruitlessly grabbing at for something to hold and did a somersault in the air. He got the blade just as Ash was going to and landed on the stone with the blade on it and continued his epic journey right over the lava. He continued to somersault and rolled off the stone that had the blade and finally ended on another stone. He got up and held up the blade for all to see.

Chen looked horrified and everyone knew he would hate to do it, but he had to. "Vergo wins." he said. He pressed yet another button and the sad-faced Master of Smoke disappeared down a trapdoor. "Now at night, we'll have one more fight: Jay, Master of Lightning, versus Cole, Master of Earth!" he smiled wickedly.

The two ninja looked terrified. No, actually, all the ninja looked terrified. "I have to fight _him_?" Jay said in disgust pointing at Cole. "He's the least valuable ninja!"

"Oh yeah?" Cole shouted at him aggressively. "I'll beat you tonight so that I don't have to hear your voice again!"

"Both of you, quiet!" Sensei Wu hushed them. "As I have told you many times before, you cannot change the past, but you can affect the future."

"I'm sorry, Sensei, but this isn't the time for one of your lessons." Jay told him bluntly.

"My point is," Wu continued, completely ignoring Jay's remark. "You may be fighting against each other, but you can still fight as a team as you always have."

"But how do we that?" Cole asked. "We can't both win."

"That I will leave up to you. In the meantime, you should get some rest. I also have a feeling you'll have a better chance at finding Zane if one of you are out…" Wu trailed off to his room.

**At night**

Everybody was cheering in an arena-like stadium. There were four gates in the inside of the arena, the place where the fighters fought. Jay and Cole were in those gates, each in the gate opposite the other. Lloyd and Kai were trying to convince them to not fight each other, but they wouldn't listen. "I hate Jay." Cole grumbled to Lloyd.

"I hate Cole." Jay grumbled to Kai when he tried telling Jay to not fight Cole. They were a bit short on time. Chen shouted from his chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Master of Earth vs Master of Lightning!" The crowd cheered. "Fight!"

The gates were opened and the two competitors ran out. Cole did a slide tackle to get Jay off his feet, but Jay jumped over him, although technically Cole _did_ get what he wanted, which was getting Jay off his feet. "Ha! Missed me, least valuable ninja!" Jay yelled tauntingly. Cole responded by bringing up rocks from below the ground, and that got contact with Jay.

Jay bounced right back up and ran at Cole with his fist ready. Cole narrowly dodged the attack and counter attacked with a kick on the back of Jay's leg, which made the blue ninja fall on his back. Jay got up and zapped Cole with lightning before the black ninja could do anything more. They separated a bit from each other, but only to get ready for their next attack.

Then their sense hit them. "Why are we fighting like this?" Cole asked sadly. "Sensei was right. We should work as a team like we always have."

"Oh, right, being all emotional now isn't going to work! You're trying to catch me off guard, aren't you?" Jay narrowed his eyes and gave a suspicious glare.

"But we aren't enemies! Chen is the real enemy! We should be fighting against him, not amongst ourselves!"

"But what do we do? Like you said before, we can't both win! One of us will have to lose eventually."

"I have an idea. Let's only pretend to fight, and maybe we can make it go long enough so it can be a tie."

So Jay lunged at Cole, but Cole caught him and tossed him aside and tried punching Jay while the ninja of lightning was on the ground. Jay rolled over and dodged it to kick Cole in the face, although not hard.

Chen yawned. "This is boring! I want to see action! But I know what they are doing; they don't want to fight each other. Release the buggies!" For the second time that day, everyone saw four buggies again, the first time being during the Thunderblade competition. These ones had razor sharp blades that sat on the front of the vehicle and threatened to cut anything in its way.

Two of the buggies came for Cole, but Cole jumped on to one of them and kicked the driver off. He then intentionally collided with the other one, sending the other one into the wall. Then Jay saw one coming at him from behind, so he jumped up and electrocuted the driver with his lightning powers, which made the buggy hit the wall because its driver could not control it. The last one…Cole made it jump with his earth powers, where he brought up more rocks and let the buggy fly through the air and straight into the wall.

"Fine!" Chen shouted. "If that's how you want to play, then both of you can lose!" He pressed a button and the floor began to disappear from underneath the two ninja.

"Go get the jade blade!" Cole shouted to Jay.

"No, you get it! I'm happy to have made it this far!"

Cole climbed up the pole where the jade blade was at the top. Then he did something unexpected: he slapped the blade over to Jay. Cole stayed on top of the pole, thinking he was safe.

"Loser!" Chen yelled and pressed another button. Then the pole began to shake and it fell down underground, Cole going with it. The ninja became sad.

"Well we lost Cole." Kai said sadly with his head down after Jay had returned to them.

"Hm, yes, hopefully he can find Zane soon." Sensei Wu said to no one in particular. Everyone went back to their room so they could have a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Sooo yeah, there's the chapter. Next two chapters will be (mostly) for the characters that haven't gotten much attention yet (like Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Nya, and Skylor) but are still fairly important to the story. However, the tournament will still continue, so it's not completely filler lol.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked it, next chapter will be up on Saturday or so!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Remember how some chapters ago in the author's note I'll be adding one or two more OCs soon? Well, they have been introduced in this chapter. It also focuses a lot on the girls in the first half and then the second half is continuing on with the tournament. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: New Combatants

Misako didn't like this tournament. At all. She knew since they got here that something was fishy, and she was pretty sure her husband and brother in-law also felt the same way. _Why would Chen host such a tournament?_ she asked herself. _Could he really want to see who the best fighter in Ninjago is? No way, it can't be. There has to be another reason. But what?_ She asked herself this and other similar questions while pacing around her room for about 15 minutes. It truly puzzled her, and she was getting to the point where she'd have to find out by herself…or would she?

Misako went over to Nya's room to find her up and about. "Hi, Misako!" the young girl said cheerfully.

"Hi, Nya. Listen, I want to ask you something." Nya nodded, cuing the elderly woman to continue. "What…do you think is the reason Chen is hosting this tournament?"

Nya thought for a minute and then she gave her reply. She shrugged a bit. "He says it's to see who's the strongest fighter in Ninjago. I haven't really given it much thought."

"Well I think there is something fishy going on in this. I've known Chen for a long time, and I'm sure he's lying; there's something he's hiding from us all."

"Well…what do you plan on doing?"

"I think…" she said slowly, "we should look around the palace. We may be able to find clues at what he's going to do like that."

"Uhh…exactly how are we going to do that? We aren't ninja that we can move silently, and this place always has a lot of guards around." she chuckled.

Just then a knock came at her room. "Who is it?" Nya called out.

It was Kai. Nya told him he could come in, so he opened the door. "Oh…hey, Misako." he said a bit surprised to find Lloyd's mother here. She smiled.

"So what brings you here, Kai?" Nya asked her brother.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something, and then later tell Sensei. But since Misako is here already, that's a good thing."

"What did you want to tell us?" Misako asked.

"Just that…well, one night me and the others were looking for Zane. We found a way to get underground and search for him from there. While we were looking, we found something of equal importance…Chen steals the loser's powers."

There was silence for a bit, and then Misako spoke up. "So…if I understood correctly, anyone who loses in this tournament gets their elemental power stolen?" Kai nodded. Misako leaned back towards the wall. "I was beginning to think something was wrong about this tournament, which is exactly the reason why I came here to talk to Nya. I wanted to find out what Chen was up to, but not alone."

"Do you know anything more?" Nya asked.

Kai shook his head for a no. "We don't know much else. We saw Chen take Karlof's powers with that staff of his. He probably took the powers of the people who lost yesterday, including Cole."

The other two looked horrified. "How are we supposed to find out?" Nya asked Misako.

Misako grinned. "It's simple. We can dress up as those kabuki servants who serve Chen. That way, we can get close and find out their plans."

"Woah, wait, what?" Kai exclaimed in shock. "I'm not going to let you roam around the palace like that!" he said, pointing to his younger sister. "What if you guys get caught?"

"Kai, don't worry about me…I have a feeling we can also get some help." In fact, Nya knew exactly the person to talk to.

Nya knocked on Skylor's door. "Come in." she called out, not knowing and not really caring who it was. Nya opened the door and she and Misako stepped in.

"Oh it's…you two." Skylor had only talked to them once or twice before, but at least she knew their names. "What's up?"

Misako hesitated a bit, but she told her anyway. "Kai told us that Chen steals the powers of anyone who loses in this tournament for some unknown reason. I know Chen well, and knowing him, it's definitely not for something good. Nya and I have agreed that we'll dress up as kabuki servants to spy on Chen and Clouse and see what they're up to."

Skylor nodded and asked "So then why did you come to me?"

"We need your help, Skylor." Nya said. "I don't think two of us are enough to cross the entire palace, so maybe one more person would help." She smiled, hoping Skylor would get it and accept.

"Fine…I'll help you. I don't really like Chen either."

Nya and Misako smiled knowing they had some extra help. "Now, I think it is time for lunch…" Misako trailed off.

"Hey Kai, how's it going between you and Skylor?" Jay asked teasingly.

"It's alright…I guess. It's not going anywhere but I see her every morning on the balcony and we talk for a few minutes."

"So she doesn't return your feelings yet? Ha!"

"Look, there they are." Lloyd said, pointing to Nya, Skylor, and Misako. Kai looked like he fell in another love trance just by seeing Skylor. Lloyd snapped his fingers in front of him to get his attention, but it was no use.

They all sat down to eat. Nya told Kai of how they talked to Skylor and asked her if she would help and also told him she agreed.

A voice came over the announcement. It was Chen. "Good afternoon everyone, it is time for the tournament to continue! This time we are having Skylor, Master of Absorption, versus Toxikita, Master of Poison and Kai, Master of Fire, versus Paleman, Master of Light!" Kai looked over at Skylor and wondered what Absorption is. Everyone quickly finished eating and walked over to the place where they were supposed to have their fight. The place was a rocky field, but all the rocks were fake. The jade blade was supposedly hidden inside one of the rocks, so the competitors would have to break each rock to find where the blade was.

"This looks like a place Karlof would do well in." Kai said looking a bit amused. Kai was right. Karlof would easily smash all the rocks and find it quickly. Kai counted all the rocks, and there were exactly 25 of them. Everyone also wondered how Toxikita's poison would come in use here.

"Fight!" Chen yelled and the two girls started.

Skylor broke one rock and shattered into a million pieces, but there was no jade blade hidden insde. Toxikita did the same and to the same result. They kept smashing rocks until there was only one left, which was in the dead middle of the field. They looked at each other and they both jumped and kicked at it and the rock broke. In there, they saw the jade blade, but now they would have to fight for it. Tox used some of her poisonous gas powers to hopefully daze Skylor for a few seconds, but she dodged it. She ran behind the Master of Poison and kicked her on to the ground. Tox grabbed Skylor's arm and threw her to the side and the Master of Absorption tried keeping her feet on the ground, but she couldn't as she fell over. Tox ran over to the blade but Skylor did too, just in time. Skylor head butted Tox away and took the blade for herself.

"Loser!" Chen screamed at Tox and she went down a trapdoor.

The next fight was Kai versus Paleman. These two were fighting in a fence-closed area with the jade blade on the floor in the middle. There was nothing special about this fight and they had lots of room if they needed it.

"Fight!" Chen told them.

Paleman waited for Kai to make the first move, and he was right. Kai leaped at him to pin the Master of Light on to the floor but Paleman just barely dodged it. Paleman turned invisible and swept Kai off his feet with a kick at the back of his knees. Kai bounced back up and managed to punch Paleman in the face. _Maybe now would be a good time to go for the blade_ , he thought to himself. He ran for the blade but Paleman was a lot quicker than the Master of Fire had thought him to be. Paleman grabbed his feet and tripped the red ninja like that. Kai tried shaking him and kicking him off but Paleman held on tightly. Finally he let go, but that was only to kick Kai into the fence. Kai was not about to lose, so he used his Spinjitzu, which he wasn't planning on. His Spinjitzu tornado ate up Paleman and threw him aside into the fence. Kai stopped spinning and picked up the blade.

"Loser!" Chen told Paleman and by now everyone had expected that. The Master of Light disappeared down a trapdoor.

"What about me?" Shade asked Chen. He had not fought anyone yet this round.

"You can fight me!" a new voice called from behind them all. Everyone turned around to see a boy and a girl standing at the doorway. The boy was wearing all blue, just like Jay, and the girl was wearing all white, just like Zane would. They both had brown hair, and they both looked to be in their mid-late twenties.

"Just who are you two?" Chen demanded them. "And how did you get on to this island?!"

"You invited us to your Tournament of Elements," the girl said. "We couldn't come then due to…family problems, but now we could, and here we are." She smiled.

"Ohhh so I take it you're the Master of Air?" Chen pointed at the girl and she nodded. "So then you must be the Master of Water?" he asked the boy. He nodded as well. "How did you get on to this island?"

"I controlled the water to make a wave that would take me here." the boy answered.

"And I used wind to get myself here." the girl said.

"What are your names?" Clouse asked the two. They seemed like twins, too.

"We _are_ twins," the boy said almost as if he read Clouse's mind. "To answer your question, my name is Chris."

"And my name is Christina. I'm older than him by six minutes." the girl boasted proudly.

"So….Chris. You say you want to fight Shade, Master of Shadow?" Chen asked him. He nodded, ready to fight. "Very well then, you two can fight right now. I have the perfect place." he grinned evilly.

He led them to a large, grey room where the tiles on the floor kept falling up and down through the ground. It was basically like Chen's trapdoors, but they also come back up after a few seconds. The jade blade was on the middle tile which never moved.

"What…the heck is this place?" Skylor said to nobody in particular. Everyone was wondering the same.

"Here are the rules: if you step on a tile and it falls down, you lose! But, the other person doesn't automatically win. They still have to get the jade blade, else they lose too!" Chen looked very excited.

The two competitors, Shade and Chris, got ready to fight. "Fight!" Chen told them and off they went.

At first they started jumping from tile to tile hoping they wouldn't land on the wrong one. Shade recklessly jumped from tile to tile, although everyone could tell he was in fear. Chris tried analyzing the pattern and how long it would take for a tile to come back up, and which ones fall down at which time. He eventually got the hang of it and was going for the blade. Shade turned into a shadow and knocked Chris down. His sister, Christina, gasped, hoping her brother wouldn't already lose. He didn't. Chris was lucky and landed on a tile that had just come up, so he had maybe another 10 seconds to get back up. Shade jumped at him again to kick him down underground, but Chris turned himself into water and reformed on a different tile. Everyone looked surprised, except Christina who had seen this dozens of times before.

The Master of Water blasted water in Shade's face as payback, and Shade was also lucky to land on a tile that had just came back up. Shade bounced up and turned into shadow, and in response Chris turned into water so he could not be hit. Shade's punch missed, and Chris came back from behind and pushed him aside. Shade almost fell down because a tile was not there, but he got saved by his balance. Shade launched back without a care of slipping and falling on the wrong tile, but he punched Chris in the back as Chris went headfirst down one of the trapdoor-like tiles. The Master of Shadow took the jade blade and won. Christina looked sad that her brother lost.

* * *

"There is news going around amongst the elemental masters that you are taking the losers' powers. You better tell them otherwise before they revolt against you." Clouse told Chen at night before they went to take today's losers' powers. "I hear they might even make an alliance."

Chen smiled. "Don't worry. I'll tell them tomorrow that me taking their powers is all a lie."

What Chen and Clouse didn't know was that there was someone listening to them in that same room, just around a wall.

* * *

 **Somebody was listening to what Chen and Clouse were talking about at the end. Could it have been one of the girls because they were hiding in that room? Or someone else?**

 **Next chapter will have a lot of talking. I don't think the tournament will continue in that chapter, but probably the next one (chapter 10). You'll find out what's happened to the elemental masters who lost in the tournament and the elemental alliance between those who are left. Also, Zane.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you guys liked it! Leave a review if you liked or got tips :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright so here's the next chapter. Some stuff happens but nothing /that/ interesting in my opinion. Bit short too, but hey, my fight scenes are where most of my words come from anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Elemental Alliance V2

Ever since Cole gave Jay the win in their fight, Chen had put him to work in the factory where all the noodles, fortune cookies, and more are made. _Oh great,_ he thought as he saw guards bring in more people. _It seems like yesterday's losers weren't spared either. Oh well. At least it'll give some more company and lighten the amount of work we have to do._ Cole saw Tox, master of Poison, and Paleman, Master of Light being brought here. Along with them he saw a boy he hadn't seen earlier. _At least the other ninja haven't gotten out yet._

Karlof went up to the new workers and showed them how to use the machines since he was the most experienced of them all. Cole was beginning to become friends with the big guy, and he didn't understand why Kai hated him.

"You use this handle to make noodles come!" Karlof was explaining to them. The boy Cole didn't recognize (or man, because he looked older than Cole?) was just standing there, emotionless. Cole decided to talk to him. "Hey, I'm Cole, what's your name?"

"I'm Chris. I know you're going to ask me about my powers, blah blah. I'll just tell you right now. I am the Master of Water. My twin sister and I, Master of Air, came here late because of some reasons."

"So where's your sister?"

"I challenged Shade Master of Shadow because Shade hadn't fought anyone this round. Chen let me and I lost. My sister still hasn't fought anyone. At least, I don't think so."

"Oh, so Chen took your powers as well, right?" Chris nodded. "Well then, welcome to the club!" Cole gestured to the rest of the factory where everyone else was working on noodles and other food items. "At night, they chain us and take us to our prison cells to sleep."

"Hey! No talking during work!" a guard ordered them. The two went back to work.

 _Zane,_ Cole thought. _Where are you? I'll find you sometime. You have to be here, somewhere underground, maybe in a secret cell._

* * *

It was lunch time above ground in the palace. This time, everyone was sitting around in the main hall with tables arranged to be in the shape of a semi-circle. Food was being passed around and it was great as always. Chen cleared his throat. "Now, I have heard that there is a rumour going about between you elemental masters that I steal the losers' powers at night. I just wanted to ask you: why would I do such a thing? The staff will go to the winner of this tournament! That's why I'm taking people's powers. The winner will get the staff will all the elements in it!"

Everyone but the ninja looked quite convinced, even Neuro considering he looked into Lloyd's mind and saw he was telling the truth. Everyone would much rather believe Chen than the ninja. Then the looks were passed around the table to the ninja, mostly hate and disgust.

"So, what was that about some evil plans, huh ninja?" Shade asked them. They said some more things, but the ninja didn't care enough to listen.

"It seems like their little elemental alliance has been broken," Clouse observed. They saw as Vergo got up and went over to the ninja and whispered something to them. The ninja nodded.

 _We'll have to tell the others about that later,_ Kai thought about what Vergo told them.

"It seems Vergo knows something," Clouse told Chen. "I don't like it. We'll have to figure out what he knows."

Later that afternoon, all the remaining elemental masters gathered in Lloyd's room because the ninja had an announcement. Some of them looked grumpy and annoyed that the ninja wouldn't stop pestering them about Chen's "evil plans".

"Alright, alright guys. Settle down." Lloyd told everyone while trying to calm them down.

"What's the matter this time?" Shade rolled his eyes.

"The matter is, we've found out from Vergo that Chen _is_ stealing people's powers. That is, if you lose." Kai said.

"But he said the winner of the tournament gets the staff." Griffin pointed out.

"He's right." Neuro agreed.

"Do you _actually_ believe Chen?" Jay asked them, hoping to change their minds.

They thought for a bit and eventually agreed with the ninja. Neuro decided to look into Vergo's mind to see if he was telling the truth, and he was. Neuro joined the ninja once again, and the rest did too.

"Alright, so it's set! We're going to stop Chen's plans!" Lloyd hollered. Everyone else cheered.

* * *

"You know, I'm getting sick of all these guards bossing me around, telling me what to do," Cole grumbled to Karlof. "I think we should teach them a lesson."

Just then some yelling began on the other side of the factory. Cole and Karlof turned around to see what the noise was all about, when they saw Chris trying to fight past the guards and escape the factory. Karlof did a facepalm while Cole crossed his arms to see what would happen to Chris. The former Master of Water broke past the guards and rushed for the door. He got Chamille to help him by opening the door while he was about sneak out. When Chamille opened the door, they saw Clouse coming that way. Cole was about to shout at Chris to not continue, but Karlof clamped his mouth with his hand. Chris went to the door and got scared when he saw Clouse. He was about to turn around and run when Clouse grabbed him by the hair.

"I see you are trying to escape," Clouse whispered in his ear. "Maybe I should have you locked up in a cell forever, chained to the wall." He smiled evilly.

"No, please, don't!" Chris pleaded, trying to run away. "I swear I'll never do that again!" Clouse let go and Chris ran off straight into a factory guard. Chris did not expect Clouse to actually let go of him.

"Chris, go do your work. The rest of you, stop staring at me and continue. I will make regular checkups to make sure there is no more mischief…" his eyes narrowed and glared at Chris. "Now you can thank your watery friend because now I will have extra guards in here." He smiled again when he heard everyone groan.

"That's it. We need to find a way out of here." Cole told Karlof, but the big man didn't say anything.

* * *

A man with the light blond hair looked around. He was in a large snowy cavern. He heard something in front of him, and what he saw frightened him a lot. "No! No! Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything to you!" The large blue dragon in front of him stood there and looked at him. Then the dragon roared and ran at him swiftly and aggressively. The man shielded his eyes so he could not see, but suddenly, the dragon stopped. He saw the dragon was chained.

 _Wake up, Zane,_ a girl's voice said from inside. _It is just a dream. It is not real. Wake up._

The man, known as Zane, woke up. "W-where am I? Who am I?" He looked around. He saw himself in a dark room, his hands chained to the wall. There was a small opening in the door, so he was assuming he was locked up in a prison cell.

* * *

 **The person who overheard Chen and Clouse talking last night was actually Vergo. Sneaky guy. The elemental alliance was broken, but only for a bit. They plan on defeating Chen, but (slight spoiler alert) that won't happen for a while.**

 **Cole plans to bust out sometime soon and try to find Zane, while Zane has a strange dream that he sees a blue dragon that seemed angry with him. Zane finds out it was all a dream.**

 **Next chapter will have some more interesting things, I promise. Oh, and you still haven't found out what Chen plans on doing, but you will soon enough.**

 **Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up day after tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I had some spare time so I decided to write this chapter. I might rush this story because I may have to go on a vacation in less than 3 weeks, and I'm assuming this story will be around 20 chapters (maybe even more). If I update every day then...well, you can probably do the math. I'll still post (what I'm hoping to be) quality chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Secrets Unraveled

Skylor went to Chen's counsel room and knocked on it. The door soon opened and she recognized the opener as Eyezor, the head of Chen's guards.

"Welcome, Skylor my dear," Chen said happily when he saw Skylor was at the door. "What news do you bring here?"

"Well, father, Nya and Misako asked me to join their small group of spies. They told me they will dress up as kabuki servants to find out what your plans are. I already know what your plans are." She laughed.

"Interesting…" her father replied. "I will advise you to pretend you know nothing about my plans, and play along with their little scheme. Don't rat them out either…at least not too soon." He laughed and so did the others.

"Do you have any news on the elemental alliance?" Clouse asked her.

Skylor nodded. "The ninja have been able to gain the trust of the other elemental masters again. It seems Vergo was in this room when you and Clouse were talking last night about lying to them that you are stealing people's powers for evil purposes."

"That lowlife fool that calls himself a hero…" Chen growled, talking about Vergo. "How dare he eavesdrop on my plans?"

"Certainly he doesn't know about your full plan, right Master Chen?" Eyezor asked his Master.

"No, I doubt he does, but who does he think he is, eavesdropping on the great Master Chen like that?" He waved his hand, asking for Skylor to continue.

"That's all I have for right now…except you may want to know the other elemental masters plan on defeating you and getting off this island soon."

Chen and Clouse looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I have a way to take care of that. The next round in this tournament will make sure everyone loses!" Chen and Clouse laughed.

"And what may that be?" Skylor asked curiously.

"Oh, don't worry about it, my sweet daughter. You'll find out when it's time. Now, run along, and get some rest. The tournament continues tomorrow."

She nodded and decided to take her father's advice, which is to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a knock came at her door. Skylor groaned, wondering who would wake her up at nearly 11 at night. She opened the door and saw two kabuki servants, and Skylor nearly screamed when one of the put their hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh, if you don't stay quiet, we'll get caught!" It was Nya and Misako.

"Ugh, do we have to do this right now? I mean, I would love to help, but I think I need some sleep first."

"Sorry, Skylor, but I think right now is the best time for us to search the palace." Misako told her gently and patiently.

"Fine. But where will I get such a costume?"

"Don't worry, we came prepared." Misako held up some kabuki clothes, so Skylor changed into them and went with the other two. Skylor told them that while she was exploring this place a few days ago, she found a way to get underground, although that was a lie. The truth was she lived here for nearly all her life, so she knew this place inside out. Skylor lead them to the secret door, and they opened it and began searching underground. They looked for a couple of hours until it was just past 1 o'clock, but they didn't find anything noteworthy in that time. They yawned and quietly went back to their rooms, hoping nobody had seen them scouring the palace. Then Skylor was able to sleep.

* * *

It was morning, and Cole was working in the factory again. What a surprise. He was making some fortune cookies when he suddenly got the urge to eat one of them. He realized he was hungry, as he had not eaten breakfast yet. He was about to take one when a hand slapped his away. It was a guard. "No eating factory food here!" the guard shouted at Cole.

Cole mumbled something to himself that the guard luckily did not hear. Cole went over to Karlof. "You know what?" he asked not caring about a response. "I think it's about time we think of a plan to escape this dump. I have a fellow brother to find, and that was the main reason I ever came to this stupid island."

"You cannot escape from here." Karlof told him plain and simple in his deep voice.

"Well, that's why we gotta think of a plan. I'm a natural leader. I think I can handle this. The first step is getting rid of the guards from here, so we have time to talk…" The Cole got an idea. "I think I found a way how," he grinned.

Karlof looked at him curiously. "How?"

"Maybe I can cause some trouble to lure the guards to me, then convince the others to help out by typing them up and putting them inside that storage room. And the best part is, we can lock them up in there!"

Karlof shook his head like it wouldn't work. "How will you tell the others about this plan?"

"You're right, but maybe I can quickly tell them all." So Cole went over to every elemental master and they all immediately agreed. None of them wanted to stay here.

Cole put his plan to action. He jumped on one of the conveyor belts and started dancing, and he grabbed the attention of Zugu, the head guard in the factory. "Get him!" Zugu commanded some guards. The guards began running to him with their swords, but Cole jumped off and dodged them. He began throwing fortune cookies at them which made them even angrier, and more guards came at him. Then Karlof helped in on the fight, knocking half a dozen guards away. The other masters began joining in as well. Bolobo smacked two guards a way with one punch. Tox jumped down from above and landed square in the backs of two guards, and punched another that was coming at her. Ash and Chamille were working as a team, each having each other's backs and fighting off guards. Chris and Gravis rounded it off by grabbing rope from off the wall and tying all the guards together. Zugu got angry and came for Cole. The earth ninja wasn't looking so he was caught off guard and Zugu tackled the black ninja that was wearing the orange uniform to the ground. Zugu punched Cole a few times before being yanked off by Chris and Gravis, who tied him up separately where he could not interact with other guards. They even found some tape and taped all their mouths.

When the fight was over, the factory workers cheered. The only thing to fear now was Clouse's daily visits to the factory, but they hoped Cole had a plan to counter that.

"So, what do we do now?" Chris asked Cole.

"Well, how can we escape?" Cole answered. "Anyone got ideas?"

They all thought for a while. After around 10 minutes of thinking, Karlof spoke up. "Oh! I know! In my village, I used to make Roto Jets! We could make one and get out of here!"

Everyone nodded although nobody knew what a Roto Jet was. "What's a Roto Jet?" Gravis asked.

"It is an attack plane. It can shoot and fire things so we can break through the wall if we have to. I think that's what we should do: find parts and build one!" Karlof was practically gleaming.

Everyone cheered. "Let's do this!" Tox exclaimed.

"Uh...guys?" Cole interrupted their celebrations. "That's cool and all but does anyone notice that WE'RE UNDERGROUND?!"

Nobody paid attention to him and nobody seemed to care if they were underground. They found a way to bust out: now that's all they cared about. Karlof began ordering everyone to find the parts he needed. Everyone began searching for them.

* * *

Zane was beginning to feel uncomfortable by the chains on his hands. He tried breaking out, but he couldn't.

"Zane, try to remember who you are." It was that girl whose voice had talked to him before.

"W-who are you? And where are you? Why can't I see you?"

"Zane, I am P.I.X.A.L., remember me?"

"P.I.X.A.L.? I do not recall such a name. Who are you?"

"So you do not remember me? Don't worry, I know you will get your memory back."

A few seconds went by. "Now I remember who you are, P.I.X.A.L. You are my friend. But why can I not see you?"

"I…am in another cell." She changed the subject. "There is a drill near you. Try picking it up and drilling your way out."

Zane looked and found it. He tried reaching for it with his foot, but it was just out of reach. "Come on Zane, you can do it!" P.I.X.A.L. encouraged him. He tried some more and finally got it. Then he managed to toss up it into one of his hands and twist his hands around enough to drill the chain and break out. After 5 minutes, he was free.

"Now, P.I.X.A.L., where are you?"

"I am in the cell next to yours."

Zane saw a small window and heard that P.I.X.A.L.'s voice was coming from there. He used the drill to drill open the bars there and when he crawled through, he found P.I.X.A.L.'s body all dismantled. "What…happened to you?"

"I have been scrapped. But...I could not tell you that, else you never would have gotten out. Your friends need you, Zane. They are here, on this island, looking for you. You need to go find them without me."

Zane saw that the female android was talking through a computer. Then he saw P.I.X.A.L.'s neural drive and got an idea. "Don't worry. I have an idea so that we will always be together." He took her neural drive out of the computer and put it in his own processor.

"Zane…you just put my neural drive into your processor! That's amazing!"

"We are compatible. Remember? Now, we have to get out. Together."

* * *

 **Skylor is Chen's daughter, but I'm pretty sure most of you were expecting that if you watched the show. She is also Chen's spy and nobody knows that.**

 **Cole and the others wreaked some havoc in the factory and tied all the guards. Now they plan to build a Roto Jet to break out. The only problem is, Cole does not see how flying underground in a jet makes any sense.**

 **Zane broke free from his chains and found** **P.I.X.A.L. He took her neural drive and put it in his processor so now she will always be with him and can talk to him. Now he plans to find the ninja and stop Chen.**

 **I know I said this chapter will probably be the one to continue the tournament, but that will happen next chapter. I promise. I already have the rest of the story planned out.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, new chapter! And a long one. I have nothing else to say really, except this: hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Laser Tag

It was early morning. Sensei Wu and Garmadon had told the three ninja to come into their room at 7 o'clock sharp. The ninja got there, but all of them looked tired and groggy. Jay was still rubbing his eyes because he just woke up.

"Good morning, students," Wu greeted them.

"Good morning, sensei," they replied back. Lloyd yawned. They weren't used to waking up so early in a few months ever since Zane left them.

"So, what are we here for? I don't mind sleeping again." Kai said. Jay and Lloyd nodded their heads, agreeing with him.

"We called you three here because my brother and I have something to tell you." Wu said.

"Whatever it is, please make it quick," Jay said. "I need my beauty sleep."

Wu ignored him and continued. "What we wanted to tell you today is to be careful." He waited for their reactions.

"That's it?" Lloyd said in shock. He expected more from both his sensei.

"That's what we came here for?" Kai complained.

"To be told what we've been told all our life?" Jay put in.

"Let him finish," Garmadon snapped.

"As I was saying, you cannot trust Chen. He will try to get you out now more than ever."

"Yes, and the same goes for Vergo, though he is not here." Garmadon told them. "Chen will try to get you four out first, because you are the biggest threats to his plans, whatever those may be. Misako told me she, Nya, and Skylor will be spying around the palace, dressed as kabuki servants to find out what Chen is planning."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, Nya told me that."

"He will try to pit you against each other so one of you will have to be out," Wu said. "We both know him well. He is mischievous, and he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. He always has his way. I cannot say what this next round will hold in store for you, but I do know this: do not EVER trust Chen, and work together like you always have to stop him."

"I never knew the reason why, but Chen sided with the Serpentine during the first Serpentine War." Garmadon told them. "I told that to you all that before, but Chen doesn't like peace. Neither does Clouse. They have to have some sort of plan to take over Ninjago and make us angry, which is why we need to stop them. I know you may have already known most of this, but we thought it was a good idea to tell you anyways."

"Now we just have to hope the girls can find out what their plan is soon." Wu said. "We'll leave that to them."

The ninja understood. "Can we go back now?" Lloyd asked.

The two sensei nodded. The ninja headed back to their respective rooms to sleep. They woke up again at 9 and did their usual morning routines. After lunch was when the long awaited announcement came.

Chen's voice was heard. "Good afternoon everyone, it is time for our next round! This time, could everyone please gather in the main hall? I'll tell you rules there. See you!"

Everyone had no choice but to follow his instructions. They all gathered in the main hall and awaited Chen's rules. "I see everyone is here!" Chen exclaimed. "Now, the rules. Everyone is participating in this! It is a free-for-all round! This is the only fight that will not have jade blades involved. You will be playing a game of laser tag all around the island!" He and some guards cheered. "The rules are simple: you have to wear this vest at all times," he showed everyone a black padded vest with a dark yellow circle in the middle. "See this circle?" he pointed to the dark yellow circle. "If a laser gets you there, you lose! You will be out! Last two people standing will advance! Now get ready and put these on, laser tag starts in 15 minutes! Pick where you want to start!"

Everyone took a vest, wore it, and scrambled off. The ninja, however, still stuck together. "What do we do?" Lloyd sighed. "We can't all win, and if we stick together we'll become a big target!"

"I think we should split up, but have a truce," Jay said. "None of will go after each other unless we're the last one left."

Kai nodded. "I agree."

"Then it's set. We'll have a truce." Lloyd said.

They all put their hands in and yelled "Ninja Go!" Then they each found a place to hide.

"Begin!" Chen screamed and everyone all over the island heard him and started searching for others.

Kai saw Jay and they met each other's eyes but they knew they wouldn't attack each other because of their truce. They were in the middle of the forest, and they had no idea where Lloyd had run off to. On the other side of the forest, Lloyd was being very cautious, looking everywhere if he could spot anyone.

After 20 minutes of fruitless searching, everyone decided to slowly go back near the palace, and this was completely unplanned. The first person to attack anyone was Vergo on Griffin. Luckily, Griffin's fast reflexes allowed him to dodge the laser, but the Master of Speed also knew Vergo would be able to match his speed even without teleporting. Griffin aimed his laser gun at the circle on Vergo, but missed as Vergo ran before he could get proper aim.

Skylor was hiding behind a tree, and she knew Neuro was nearby. Then she heard some leaves rustle. She jumped out but Neuro knew she was there and starting making Skylor see things. She collapsed and Neuro was about to get her out when Kai saw this from close by and shot fire at the Master of Mind, burning his hand. Skylor got up and got a clear laser at Neuro's center and he was out. He went down a trapdoor. Skylor smiled at Kai. "Thanks."

"No problem," Kai told her with a love-filled smile. Then Kai heard something behind him and looked. It was only a squirrel. He got scared there for a second. Kai ran off to find someone else and Skylor did too. It seemed they had a non-verbal truce. Kai soon found Christina and they fought. Christina swiftly knocked the gun out of Kai's hand, which made him shocked. Then she used her wind powers to knock him back on to the ground. She stood over him and grinned, but Kai didn't give up. He jumped up and kicked Christina in the chest as she stumbled backwards. She shook her head like a dog shakes his/her fur when they are wet to regain concentration. In the meantime, Kai picked up his gun and tried aiming for her circle, but Christina saw this and jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Then she used her win again to pin him against the wall. Kai managed to break free and escape the incoming laser and nail her with some fire. Then he flew up into the air with his fiery hands, using them like an engine and aimed his laser gun at her in the air. He shot and got her. The Master of Wind is out.

Jay had found Griffin hiding in a bush, but when Griffin knew he had been spotted, he ran off, with Jay chasing him. Eventually, Jay got to a point where he didn't know where the speedy guy went. Then he looked up and saw Shade in a tree. Shade looked alerted when he saw Jay point his laser gun, so he turned into shadow and went away silently and unseen. "No fair!" Jay shouted. _I have to get out from here, maybe go back to the palace. I don't know where the Master of Shadow could be._ He turned around and headed back towards the palace, where he encountered Shade again.

Lloyd had been looking for someone on the back side of the palace, not knowing everyone was at the front. That's when he saw Skylor. He quietly hid on a tree branch at the beginning of the forest and aimed for the circle on Skylor's vest. She ran away, not knowing Lloyd was there but just having the feeling someone could see her. Lloyd sighed and jumped off to go to the other side of the palace.

Kai found nobody around. He counted in his head the people that were left. They were Jay, Lloyd, Vergo, Skylor, Griffin, Shade, and himself. Then suddenly Vergo appeared around 10 meters in front of him. Kai knew better than to straight up attack him, as Vergo would easily win. Instead, Kai decided to sneak around and try to get him out.

Jay and Shade were about to fight. Jay made the first move, punching Shade right in the nose, but Shade counterattacked with a kick in the stomach. Shade aimed his laser gun at Jay while the blue ninja was on the ground, but Jay just barely dodged it. He jumped back up and tried kicking Shade, but he sidestepped and Jay's kick went straight into a tree. "Ouch," he muttered. Shade shoved him aside and aimed his gun at Jay. The laser sped out and hit the circle. A trapdoor opened and Jay went down.

Kai decided to stop going after Vergo and went after Shade. However, he didn't Shade has beaten Jay. Kai did a sneak attack on Shade by jumping out from a bush and tackling the Master of Shadow down. Shade kicked him off and Grffin came into the mix. Griffin sped right by both of them, sending them both around for a spin. Then Griffin came at the Master of Fire with a super-fast punch, but Kai blocked it…barely. Shade kicked Kai over and they both got ready to shoot a laser at Kai, but Skylor popped in and saved him because he saved her earlier. Skylor kicked the gun out of Griffin's hand which made Shade lose his focus and missed Kai, and instead hit the palace wall.

Kai got up and quickly thanked Skylor and threw Shade into the wall. Then Kai shot a laser at Shade's circle and Shade went down the trapdoor and was out of the tournament. Skylor and Griffin were still fighting, and what the Master of Absorption lacked in speed she made up for with intelligence. She was able to predict Griffin's punch and dodged accordingly, then punched the gun away from him once again. When Griffin was left defenseless, Skylor got a clear shot right on him. Griffin was out.

Then Skylor turned around and to Kai and said "Sorry, Kai." She aimed her gun at him and smiled. She shot and Kai was shocked. He was out, and soon darkness closed around him as he realized he was falling down a trapdoor.

Lloyd and Vergo were standing right in front of each other. Then they started attacking one another. Vergo had a clear advantage because had much more combat experience as well as more speed giving him an advantage there as well. They both ran at each other at the same time, but at the last second Lloyd jumped over him and used Vergo's head as a trampoline to go even higher up. Lloyd reached the tree branch he was aiming for and grabbed on. He lifted himself and found Vergo on the branch above. "Plasma lightning," he said and a bolt of lightning shot down at the branch and cut it off clean. Lloyd fell on the ground and the branch fell on top of him. Vergo jumped down, only to be surprise attacked by Skylor, who climbed on to his head and made him tip over on to the ground with her weight. She and Lloyd picked him up but that was what Vergo was waiting for. Vergo squirmed around and kicked Skylor's hand away and zapped Lloyd with some more lightning. Lloyd got up and punched Vergo in the face which knocked him on his knees. Skylor attacked Vergo again by jumping on top of him. Vergo teleported and shouted "Plasma arrow," and two high-powered energy arrows formed above him. He gestured his hand to hit Lloyd and Skylor and the arrows sped at them with such speed and force they were both knocked into the palace wall. Vergo aimed his laser gun at Skylor first and got her. She fell down a trapdoor and was out. Vergo and Lloyd were the last two remaining, so now they would fight in the next round: the finals.

* * *

Zane used the drill to break out of his cell. It was still mid-afternoon, so he figured none of the factory workers would be sleeping their cells. He managed to knock the guards unconscious and ran over to the factory. He thought the door to the factory would be guarded, but he didn't see any there. He knocked on the door first to see if any guards opened it, and if they did he would have to deal with them first. Instead, the door was opened by some man he had never seen before. The man got scared by seeing his face, as it did not look human. In fact, Zane had rebuilt himself using titanium after he defeated the Overlord. "Um…yes?" the man asked him.

"I would like to enter the factory, please," Zane told him.

"Sorry, no can do. You seem like one of Chen's men." With that, the man punched him in the stomach. Zane didn't feel much pain so punched him back. Zane jumped over him, turned around, and slapped the strange man on the side of his head which made crash into the door, dazed. "Now do you understand to have let me in?" Zane asked calmly. The man nodded and got up and lead him inside.

Cole came up to the man and asked him "What was going on over there?" Then he took notice of Zane. "Oh my god…I can't believe it…is it you, Zane?!" Cole cried, nearly in tears because of his joy. _No, ninja don't cry._ Cole fought them back as he hugged Zane.

"It is good to see you again, my brother," Zane hugged him back.

"Wait…you two _know_ each other?" The man from before looked confused.

"Yeah, we do. We're both ninja who trained under the same sensei," Cole explained to him. "Zane, this is Chris, Master of Water. Chris, this is Zane, Master of Ice."

"So you're an elemental master too, huh?" Chris held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Zane returned the handshake as well. "Pleasure to meet you too."

"Now, Zane, we have a lot of catching up to do, but just tell me first: what the heck happened to your face?" Cole asked him.

"After I defeated the Overlord, I rebuilt myself with titanium, also to become compatible with P.I.X.A.L. Her neural drive is inside my processor."

"Wait, _what?_ " Chris asked, completely unknowing Zane is a nindroid. "Neural drive, processor…are you a robot?"

"Yes, I am. Or as my brothers call me, a nindroid."

"Well, you're still the same Zane I knew before and still do. It doesn't matter to me what you are on the outside as long as you're still the same on the inside." Cole smiled. "Come on, I'll show you to the rest of the crew. You can also help us. I have a feeling you will be of great help to us." Cole lead Zane to where all the other elemental masters.

Cole got everyone's attention and showed them the newcomer. "Hi everyone." Zane said in a friendly tone.

"Hello," they all replied, some cheerfully, others with a "who is this weird guy?" face on.

"Who are you?" a girl with a green shirt and green hair asked him.

"And more importantly, what are you?" a man with grey and black shirt and grey hair asked him.

"I," Zane said loudly and proudly, "am Zane, a robot, the Titanium Ninja of Ice."

* * *

 **So the remaining competitors of the Tournament of Elements play a free-for-all round of Laser Tag. Only two will advance. From Kai's perspective, Skylor betrays him because she was the one who got him out. Lloyd and Vergo advanced to the finals.**

 **Zane is reunited with Cole and soon the other ninja (Jay and Kai because they lost). He and Cole have a lot of catching up. What can Zane do to help the elemental masters that are in the factory? He doesn't even know about their plans.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will come tomorrow or day after, hope you liked this chapter and story so far!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay, I was VERY busy these past two days and had absolutely no time to write. The good part is that I have nothing to worry about now, so I can continue writing. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Spy Revealed

All the elemental masters except Lloyd and Vergo had lost. The ones that just recently lost in Laser Tag were brought into the room where Chen steals the losers' powers. The guards made us kneel to Master Chen, but we reluctantly did it. Kai looked around, but he didn't see Skylor anyway. Or Lloyd. Or Vergo. Jay was whistling for some weird reason, trying to think positively. "Lloyd will come here soon. If not him, then Vergo. They'll come and save us."

"In that case, I'll just wait before I take your powers." Chen said, jumping back on his throne. He waited for about 10 seconds, but jumped back off. "Okay, this is boring. I'll just get to the fun stuff right now."

At that moment, the girls Nya, Misako, and Skylor popped out from the other side of the room dressed as kabuki. None of the elemental masters knew they were there, though they could clearly see Chen taking their powers. All the elemental masters fell over as the process was done, almost as if they had died. The girls gasped, although Skylor was just pretending. Then one of the noticed them standing there and watching. "Hey, what are they doing here?" he pointed at them. The other guards began to take notice. They began chasing the girls out through the tunnel they came in.

They ran all they could, and eventually the guards lost interest so they turned back. The girls were panting by then. They decided to go back to the palace and see if they could find anything about to note.

Chen ordered his remaining guards that had not ran off to chase the kabuki to take the elemental masters to the factory. Chen knew Skylor liked Kai, so he let him go while the rest were taken to the factory. However, Chen did not tell Kai that Skylor was his daughter, else it would ruin all hope of Kai helping Chen instead of the others.

The girl spies dressed up as kabuki wandered the palace halls. There seemed to be no guards around. They heard a voice inside a room. It seemed it was Chen and Clouse, and who knows whether there were guards in there or not. "…the elemental powers are ours now," they heard Clouse say. "But we still have the green ninja and that other sneaky boy, Vergo, left."

"Don't worry, we will get them both in due time," they heard Chen say. "The important part is to have most of the elemental powers so nobody can come in my way. The Overlord shall soon be awakened again."

"Yes, yes, then all of Ninjago will be ours. But, don't you think that pesky kid that always wears black clothing and thinks of himself as a bigshot will be a problem to our plans?"

Chen laughed an evil laugh. "Vergo? How can he? Once we get Lloyd's powers he won't even be able to harm us one bit."

"Still, if he ever finds out about this spell book and about the spell on page 92, it may just completely ruin us. We will need to get rid of him first. The green ninja can wait."

The girls looked at each other. Reawakening the Overlord? Page 92 in some spell book? Did they just find out about Chen's dastardly plans?

"Hm, yes, I suppose you are right. We can use the fire boy to get rid of Vergo, as well as lure Garmadon's son to fight me. Speaking of which, what happened to my old friends, Wu and Garmadon?"

Nya gasped before Clouse could say anything. They had her brother. She would not allow this.

"Wait…did you hear something?" Clouse asked his master.

"Yes, I did. Guards, go find out." Chen ordered them sternly.

The girls made a run for it, but the guards bust out of the room and chased them. They ran for a minute or two, and then Skylor revealed herself. "Look, I'm Skylor, your master's daughter," she told them. The guards stopped and realized it was her.

"Then who are these two?" the guard at the front asked.

The other two looked surprised. Skylor was Chen's daughter? How could that be? Misako just revealed herself to avoid any potential trouble. "I am Misako," she said.

"And I'm Nya," Nya said revealing herself as well.

"Well, we'll leave the master's daughter alone," one of them said. "But let's take the other two to the factory. Come on, boys." With that, four guards lifted up the two girls like a sack of potatoes and hauled them to the factory.

The guards opened the door to the factory and tossed Nya and Misako in there. "Now you two better behave yourselves, okay?" one of the guards told them and laughed and walked away.

"Nya! Misako!" they heard Jay's voice.

"Jay! Cole! And…is that you, Zane?" Nya exclaimed.

"Yes, I am Zane. I am now the Titanium Ninja." Zane answered Nya's question.

"It's good to see you are all safe," Misako said. Then she froze. "Where's Lloyd?"

"Lloyd and Vergo were the two who advanced to the finals," Cole told her.

"Where's…Kai?" Nya asked feeling sad.

"Last I checked, he was getting some 'special treatment'," Jay told them. "Chen told him to stay back for some reason. I don't know why."

Nya crossed her arms. "Chen better not hurt him."

"Sorry to interrupt," Cole said "but how did you guys get caught?"

"We were spying around in the palace," Misako recounted the story. "We heard Chen and Clouse's voices in a room, so Nya, Skylor, and I listened. We heard something about page 92 in a spell book, which holds a spell to reawaken the Overlord."

"The Overlord?" Zane shouted. It brought back a lot of horrifying memories to the nindroid. Cole and Jay nodded, asking for her to continue.

"Chen said something about Kai, and Clouse said something about taking out Vergo, and more importantly, my son. That's when Nya gasped, when she heard them talking about Kai. Chen and Clouse thought they were being overheard by unwanted visitors, so we made a run for it. And then…" Misako trailed off angrily.

"And then what?" Zane asked.

"While we were being chased by those guards, Skylor revealed herself. She is Chen's daughter. Our enemy." Nya finished the story.

"That girl," Jay seethed with anger. "I knew we couldn't trust her. I should've told Kai. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I did."

Cole put his hand on the blue ninja's shoulder. "Kai wouldn't listen anyways. He would say you were lying or something like that."

"Don't worry, you two," Zane told them gently. "Cole, you were telling me about a riot you plan on doing tomorrow. Why don't you fill Nya and Misako in on that, and we can continue our plan on that?"

Cole nodded and turned to the two girls that had been brought here and told them of the plans. They agreed and wanted to get out of here as soon as possible as well. They had to stop Chen now that they knew his plans.

"Hey, Karlof, how much longer until the Roto Jet is done?" Cole asked him.

"It will still take some time. Ask your robot friend if he can find these parts that I need." Karlof held up a list and gave it to Cole. "There are also only four people that can actually help me now." The three he was referring to were Jay, Zane, the newly added person, Nya, and himself. The rest didn't know much or anything at all, but they could help in finding parts.

"Hey, Zane!" Cole shouted across the factory to the Titanium Ninja, who was talking with Nya and Misako and told them what had happened in the past three months. Zane turned around.

"Yes, Cole?" he asked.

Cole ran over to Zane and handed him the list. "Can you scan this place and see if the parts that are on this list can be found here?"

"Yes, but I will have to ask P.I.X.A.L. to help." P.I.X.A.L. scanned the area and found 15 of the 16 parts Karlof wanted. Zane asked everybody to help out in gathering the parts. "There is one part on the fourth shelf over there," he pointed. "Another one can be found under that conveyor belt. Another is hanging on that wall." Like this, he got almost everyone to retrieve a part. There was only one left.

"Karlof, there is one part that you need that couldn't be found here." Cole told him.

"Let me see which one." He took the list from Cole. "Oh. That is an important part. We must get it from somewhere."

"It might be somewhere else in the palace, but who can we ask to look for it?" Zane wondered.

"Yeah, it's not like we have contact with anyone from upstairs." Jay said.

"Don't worry. If our riot goes according to the plan, we can go search the palace and look for it." Cole assured them. "On that note, let's go continue our plan. There are a few things we need to cover before tomorrow."

* * *

"Why did you spare me and take my friends away?" Kai asked Chen for the tenth time since he was let go from being taken to the factory to do who knows what.

"Ugh, since you are pestering me so much, I will tell you." Clearly, Chen was quite angry, although he tried to keep his cool. "Skylor is my daughter, and she likes you, and I know you do too."

Kai softened up a bit, but he was still a bit furious. "Skylor…is…your DAUGHTER?!" he screamed. "I also heard from one of your guards that Skylor betrayed my sister and Misako while they were spying on you. I asked him and he told me that they got caught by you and were running, when Skylor revealed herself and the guards spared her and took Nya and Misako away into the factory." The red ninja narrowed his eyes. "Is that true?"

"Yes, yes, what you heard is true. Now that you got your answer, I'd like to tell you something." He continued without waiting for a response. "I know you wanted to be the green ninja, Kai, but that brat, Lloyd, took that title instead. I know how much you wanted to become the green ninja. I also know you want to find out some more answers about your parents, like how they died. I know all of that, and I will tell you the answers, and more!" Chen went on and on, and Kai seemed like he had been hypnotized by all of Chen's talking. Deep down, Kai knew the things Chen were talking about was what Kai wanted to know. "You have so much power and potential in you!" Chen continued. "If you help me, you can get more power, and answers: the answers you know you want!"

Kai hesitated for a moment, but ultimately he knew Chen was right, and siding with Chen offered more benefits than helping his friends. "Fine," he said slowly. "I will help you. Just…what do I need to do?"

Chen told him of his idea on how to get Lloyd's powers. Chen ignored Clouse's advice on getting Vergo first and then worrying about Lloyd, but Chen didn't care. Once he had Lloyd's powers as well, Vergo definitely couldn't stop him. Kai accepted and went to go make a trap for him. He felt bad that he was betraying his own brother and friend. _No,_ Kai though. _I can't hesitate. I have to do this._

* * *

 **Uh oh. Kai agreed to help Chen to take out Lloyd. He's betraying his own friends. Guess he wants power and answers more than a peaceful world.**

 **Skylor betrayed Nya and Misako and now everyone in the factory is furious at her. Kai is also a bit angry at her. Things don't seem too bright for Skylor.**

 **The riot in the factory will start tomorrow. They have a bit of planning left, but Cole is hoping there riot will succeed and they can take control of the factory. They also don't know Kai is now helping Chen.**

 **Next chapter will come tomorrow or day after, I promise.**

 **Hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lure, Fight, and Riot

That night, Lloyd couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep knowing his friends are out of the tournament, and that Chen would come after him next. _I have to save them all,_ he thought. _But how will I do that?_ Lloyd thought for an hour, and then he got a simple idea. All he had to do was find Chen and break the Staff of Elements. Lloyd had no time to waste. He got up and snaked around the palace to head for Chen's room.

As he was trying to find Chen's room, he got another idea: what if he freed all the prisoners and then went for the staff? _Change in plans, Lloyd,_ he told himself. He went back to his room and used the same trick Cole used in Kai's room on their first night when they went looking for Zane. Sure enough, it worked. He made it. He was underground.

Lloyd walked around, looking for a way to get to the cells or the factory. He didn't know that the factory was a bit below what he was standing on right now, basically on a level below. Suddenly, Lloyd tripped over a rock. He stumbled one or two meters forward until a trapdoor opened under him. Lloyd went down the trapdoor and fell flat on his back. "Ouch," he said to himself, hoping nobody heard him.

Unfortunately, someone…no, something heard him. He looked in front of him and saw two big, red eyes looking at him. Lloyd had no idea what that was, but it didn't look nice. He ran backwards, desperately looking for a way out when the creature, which turned out to be a giant snake, chased him.

Kai appeared in front of Lloyd, peering through a small tunnel route. "Kai!" the green ninja shouted at him. "Help me!"

"Lloyd, grab my hand!" Lloyd reached near Kai and caught his hand. The fire ninja pulled Lloyd sideways to where Kai was standing. He escaped the snake, but only by a bit.

"How are you free?" Lloyd asked his brother in wonder as they ran, trying to escape.

"Don't worry about that. Follow me. I know how we can get back up." Kai was holding a torch so at least they were able to see where they were going.

Soon they found a ladder-like thing. Kai climbed it first and then Lloyd did. They found themselves in a large room, but Lloyd didn't know which room it was. "Sorry, Lloyd," Kai said sadly. "You'll understand what I mean soon enough…" Kai blew out his torch and left.

"Wait! Kai! What do you mean?"

The lights turned on. Lloyd realized he was in the main hall of the palace, and Chen was laughing right in front of him, with the Staff of Elements in his hand. "Did you really I think I wouldn't know you were sneaking around the palace?" Chen sneered at Lloyd. "Some of my guards saw you sneaking around, so I especially made that trapdoor for when you reached there. I knew you would go there to save your precious friends." Chen laughed once again.

Lloyd groaned. "You tricked Kai into believing you! You might've gotten him, but you won't trick me that easily! You'll pay for all you've done!"

"Oh, dear. The green ninja has become furious. Don't worry. I'll set things right by defeating you and taking your powers! If I win, I'll take your powers. If you win, I'll let your friends go. How does that sound?"

Lloyd hesitated and thought for a moment before giving an answer. "Fine. Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise that I will free your friends if you win…which you won't, of course."

The fight began. Lloyd made the first move by flying at Chen with a kick. Chen risked a block with his Staff. Chen used the power of ice to try and freeze Lloyd, but Lloyd dodged it. "Ice?!" Lloyd cried. "So Zane _is_ here!" They continued fighting with Chen using a smokescreen to try and block Lloyd's vision, but all the green ninja did was jump up and come back down on Chen's head, feet first.

"Ouch!" Chen screamed. Lloyd punched him a few times before Chen knocked Lloyd off. He shot fire at Lloyd, burning his ninja gi. Then Chen used the power of Nature to summon vines and they held him up in the air. Chen waved his Staff to the side and that's exactly what the vines did: throw Lloyd to the side. Lloyd hit the wall, head first, and looked a bit dazed. He stood up slowly. "Well, aren't you quite powerful," Chen grinned wickedly. "It sure will be fun taking your powers!"

"You won't." Lloyd said firmly, his head up and eyes glaring at Chen. Then Lloyd used his powers and created an energy ball. Chen blocked it with a mix of elements, including Fire, Water, Earth, and Lightning. Then Chen used Poison to blind Lloyd for a few seconds, and when Lloyd opened his eyes, he used Mind to make Lloyd fall over. Then he used Gravity to make Lloyd float up fast into the ceiling and come back down even faster. Chen laughed at beating up the green ninja. Lloyd got up once more and tried punching Chen, but Chen used Speed and ran to the other side quickly. Then he used Shadow and struck Lloyd square in the back with his Staff. Lloyd fell down and was taken to room where Chen steals elemental powers.

Chen laughed viciously. "I defeated the green ninja, said to be the most powerful person in all of Ninjago!" He narrowed his eyes evilly and looked at Lloyd. "But not anymore." All the guards around him in that room cheered with joy. The Staff of Elements glowed and took Lloyd's powers. "Now, you will stay put here. Alright?" Chen smiled and laughed when he saw the horrified expression on Lloyd's face.

"Alright, so you guys understood the plan?" Cole asked everyone in their big huddle of angry elemental masters. They were about to start the riot. The plan was to open the factory doors and charge down underground tunnel until they meet guards. Then they will fight. They hoped Clouse wouldn't decide to make his daily rounds at that time, else they will be in for a lot of trouble, and, more importantly, pain. Everyone nodded, showing that they understood the plan.

"What about an attack formation?" Christina asked.

"Oh, yeah, right. I forgot to tell you guys about that. We'll attack in small groups in different sides of the tunnel. If we become overwhelmed for whatever reason, join together and create a circle and fight like that."

"What are the groups?" Shade asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zane handed Cole a piece of paper which had everyone's names written down in a group. "Ash, Chamille, and Bolobo," Cole read aloud. "You three are in one group. Shade, Gravis, and Tox, another group. Misako, Nya, and Jay in another group. Zane, Chris, and Christina in another. Neuro, Griffin, and Karlof are in another. Paleman and I will be in the last group."

Everyone got into their groups and got ready. Cole and Paleman opened the doors to go outside. "Let's go everyone!" Cole shouted and everyone cheered. They all ran out. The riot was about to start.

They ran up the tunnel past the cells they slept in after their shift in the factory was over. Soon enough, a ton of guards were running towards them, ready to fight. Leading them was Zugu. "Attack!" Zugu yelled at his guards.

"Attack!" Cole shouted to his friends. And so the fight started. At first, they were doing good, splitting into their small groups and drawing the guards away from the other groups. After a bit, Zugu understood what they were doing and sent all his guards to attack them. They began to get overwhelmed and could not keep up. Zugu himself joined the fight and started fighting Cole until Bolobo slapped him aside. "Get into the circle formation!" Cole shouted and everyone obeyed. They turned themselves into a ring.

They fought like this for a while but there were just too many guards for them to watch. Within the next two minutes, people began to get tired. Chen's guards began to advance on them as the elemental masters slowly began to move back, closer and closer to the factory by the second. Misako got punched in the stomach and she fell to her knees. "Misako!" Zane and Nya cried together. They went to defend the older lady from the guards.

"Stay back!" Zane growled at them, but the guards paid no heed. By now, the elemental masters were right beside their cells. The guards pushed right past Zane and Nya and picked Misako up. They put her in a cell and locked her up. Misako was the first person to fall. Nya happened to be next. While she kicked away one guard, another came from beside her and before Zane could do anything to stop him, the guard shoved her down and kicked her on the ground. She was lifted up and thrown into her own cell.

"Nya!" Jay cried. That was a big mistake he made because he got punched in the face, but Jay got angry and fought back harder than ever. Gravis and Tox were the next to go down. Gravis was punched down while Tox was picked up and thrown into the wall while the guards laughed at her pain. They were put into cells. Ash and Chamille were next. Ash was slammed into the wall while Chamille was tripped from behind and she hit her head on the ground and lost consciousness. Cole realized they were losing people every 30 seconds but there was nothing he could do about it. It made him furious so he fought harder with Jay right next him.

Chris and Christina were older than most of the people there, but they were still in their prime and had lots of energy. Sadly, the energy did not prove to be enough. Both brother and sister were already worn out and were overwhelmed in an instant. Chris was kicked in the knee as the former Master of Water clutched it and fell. His older twin sister, Christina, didn't fare much better. She was punched in the stomach twice which made fall over. Griffin tripped over them from behind because he didn't notice. He fell on top of them and was swarmed by guards. He gave up; he didn't have any energy left to fight back either, so Griffin, Chris, and Christina were locked up in cells.

Zane did a quick head count. The only ones left were Jay, Cole, Shade, Karlof, Bolobo, Paleman and himself. He saw as Paleman didn't have enough energy to fight the two guards in front of him, so he was slammed on both sides by each of them. He crumbled to the ground. _Another person down,_ Zane thought sadly. He quickly counted the remaining guards as well. There were exactly 35 guards and only 6 of them to fight them all. Zane wasn't about to lose hope, though.

Bolobo, Karlof, and Shade were fighting back to back to back. All three of them were tired and didn't have much energy left. Shade was the first to go down of the three. He got tackled down by a guard and couldn't fight back. Jay, who was beside them, fighting alongside Zane and Cole, also fell as he got kicked in the stomach. Bolobo didn't have any energy left. He fell to the ground without even being hit, but as he fell he got kneed in the face. Ouch.

The only three that were left were Cole, Zane, and Karlof and they had about 25 guards to still beat. They were heavily outnumbered, with the rest of their friends locked up in the cells. Cole got punched as he zoned out for a moment, and his head hit the chest of Zugu. Zugu kicked him down and slapped him with the flat part of his spear right on Cole's stomach. Cole was down. Everything rested on Zane and Karlof, though everyone doubted they could win without their powers. Karlof was trying as hard as he could, but his body gave up. He stumbled over someone's foot and fell. The last one standing was Zane against around 15 guards. Zane was fighting off three guards at once until Zugu came from behind and punched the nindroid in the back of his head. The former ice ninja fell to the ground and was kicked around by the guards a few times until their amusement in that left them. Zane slowly closed his eyes as he was thrown and locked up in another cell.

From the cell across Zane's, Cole looked sadly at everyone, sitting or sleeping like they were lifeless. _We failed,_ Cole thought sadly in his head as he decided to do what everyone else was doing: rest.

* * *

 **So Kai betrayed Lloyd and left him to fight Chen with his Staff of Elements. Kai feels bad about this.**

 **Cole and the others had a riot in the underground tunnels. It seemed the guards knew that would happen and they gathered a lot of guards to overwhelm the elemental masters. The elemental masters were defeated because they had no power and are locked up in cells.**

 **Are you wondering what happened to Wu, Garmadon, and Vergo? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks, hope you guys liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lots of stuff happens in this chapter. Aaaaand...yeah I don't know what else to say. Hope you like it as always!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Heroes to the Rescue

Wu was sipping tea in his room next to his brother, Garmadon. "It seems Misako and Nya got caught by the guards while they were spying," Garmadon told his younger brother sadly.

"Yes, but don't worry. We can still stop Chen."

Just then, a knock came at the door and both brothers wondered who it would be. "Come in," Garmadon called out. The door opened and there was Vergo standing.

"Oh, it's you," Wu said quietly.

"What do you want?" Garmadon got all aggressive as if Vergo wanted to kill them.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you like you think." the 20 year old boy informed them. "I came to give you some news."

"What news?" Garmadon raised an eyebrow.

"Your wife, Misako, and your student, Nya, went spying yesterday and they were ratted out by Skylor. Skylor is supposedly Chen's daughter. I saw and heard it all."

Garmadon got angry. "Then why didn't you help them?!"

"I…I don't know," Vergo shook his head sadly. "Normally I defend those who can't defend themselves, but for some reason, I didn't yesterday night."

"Do you have any other news? Something we don't know?" Wu asked patiently.

"I don't have any more news, but I'd like to ask you a question." The two nodded. "Do you want to go stop Chen and save everyone?"

They thought for a moment, but Vergo thought the answer was simple.

"How will we do that?" Wu asked him.

Vergo grinned. "Simple. I'll go after the Staff and smash it, while you two can destroy the spell book."

They looked confused. Garmadon scratched his head. "What spell book? And why should we destroy it?"

Vergo put his head in hand, remembering he left out a very important part of the story. "I forgot to tell you, but Chen wants to reawaken the Overlord. There's some spell in that spell book on page 92 which will allow him to do that. Now do you understand?"

The brothers nodded. "When should we get going?" Garmadon asked both of them.

"Any time," Wu answered. "The sooner, the better. Everyone needs our help."

"Then it's set. My brother and I will go after the spell book, while you, Vergo, will go after the Staff." Wu and Vergo nodded at Garmadon's statement.

Kai was walking down a hall near his room. He couldn't help but feel guilty because he tricked Lloyd into fighting Chen, and now Lloyd probably lost his powers because of that. Kai looked up when he saw a door open ahead of him. What he saw next was Skylor, Master of Absorption, walking out of it. Kai ran up to her to have a little talk. "Hey, Skylor!" he called out to her from behind.

Skylor looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see the former ninja of fire. "What are you doing here? Did you break out of the cells?"

Kai shook his head. "Chen let me go after taking my powers. He said you were his daughter, and that you liked me, which is why he let me go."

Skylor felt shocked that her father had told Kai about that, but then she blushed a bit.

"Anyways," Kai continued. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked, blushing more because she thought it was going to be something romantic.

"Why…did you side with your father?" Right now, Kai was almost glaring at her.

Skylor hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Kai, I know you don't like my father. But a father is a father. I have to listen to him."

Kai shook his head. "What did he promise you?"

Skylor looked surprised and didn't know how to respond. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Skylor. He had to have offered to give you _something_. I doubt you'd just agree to side with him."

Skylor shook her head this time. "You don't know my father. He always gets what he wants, even if it means threatening someone. Like me."

Kai looked shocked. "You mean he _threatened_ you?" Skylor nodded her head. "That fool is going to pay," Kai grumbled towards Chen even though he wasn't around. "How about we get some revenge?"

"Well…I'd love to, actually." Skylor smiled. "But how?"

"How about we team up against him and break the staff? Then we'll all get our elemental powers back!"

Skylor nodded. "Let's go! I know just where he is. We'll make a plan on the way."

The two sons of the First Spinjitzu Master were running through the halls of Chen's palace, trying to find out what room it could be in. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice in front of them asked from the shadows of the corner of the hall. The person stepped out. They saw it was one of Chen's guards. "Hey, Chope! Come over here! Look what I found!" he called out to another guard, or what they were assuming was going to be a guard.

"What is it, Kapau?" the guard named Chope grumbled. He looked over to the two old men and found out what his fellow guard was talking about. "Let's get 'em, boys!" A bunch of other guards surrounded the two brothers.

Wu and Garmadon took a fighting stance. "Just like old time?" Wu asked his older brother.

"Just like old times." Garmadon confirmed.

Kapau and Chope commanded the guards to attack Wu and Garmadon. They may be old, but they could still fight far better than any of the guards around them. The good news? The brothers knew how to fight as a team. The bad news? They were old and as such did not have as much energy as they once did. After a few minutes of fighting, both brothers were becoming tired.

"We..should use..our Spinjitzu!" Garmadon panted.

"NINJA GO!" the two brothers shouted and they turned into their golden Spinjitzu tornadoes. The tornadoes swallowed up the guards and tossed the back out like they were nothing. When they stopped using their Spinjitzu, the guards overwhelmed the two and hit them a lot. Kapau and Chope also took a part in it, and together all the guards beat the two sensei unconscious.

* * *

Kai and Skylor found the room Chen was in. He was talking to Clouse with the Staff of Elements in his hand. The two opened the door casually and walked in.

"Oh, hello there," Chen greeted them happily. "I see you two are together."

"So…uh…Master Chen. What are you going to do with the Staff?" Kai asked him with a bit of stumbling over words.

Chen thought for a moment. "It's to make sure nobody can oppose me once I take over Ninjago." Chen smiled evilly.

"Oh, well there's still an element you don't have," Kai said, getting towards their plan.

"Vergo isn't really even an elemental master. If he was, he would've been invited, which is not something I did."

"No, not that plasma energy stuff. I'm talking about…the element of surprise." Kai signalled for Skylor to start the action. Skylor kicked the Staff out of Chen's hands, and she thought for a split second while Kai stood there shouting at her to break it.

Instead, she yelled "Wind!" and pointed the Staff at Kai. A gust of wind blew Kai off his feet. He closed his eyes to brace for the impact, and he hit the wall. When he opened his eyes and looked at Skylor, he saw her smirking and Chen was also smirking with her, and that made Kai furious.

Out of nowhere, Vergo came running in and tackled the orange girl aside and the Staff fell out of her hands. It was up to Kai to take the Staff and break it, but Clouse had other ideas. He lunged for it while Kai also did, and Kai managed to take it. The red ninja's eyes turned red. "Wow! All this power!" he breathed in a voice that didn't even sound like Kai.

Vergo groaned. "The power consumed him." Chen was beaming that maybe Kai would destroy Vergo so that pesky thorn would be out of his way. Vergo looked back at Skylor. "It's all your fault!" he shouted at her. "If you didn't stray away from Kai's plans and betrayed him, this wouldn't have happened. If only you broke the Staff like a good girl…" He turned around to face Kai. "Now we'll all have to pay the price for this."

Kai leapt into the air and shot fire at Vergo, but Vergo dodged it with his speed. Then Vergo ran at Kai with a fist ready, but Kai blocked it with the Staff. The now evil Kai snickered. Kai made a counterattack by slapping Vergo away with the Staff which sent him flying. Then, Skylor, who was on the ground, got up and lunged at Kai. Kai slapped her away with the Staff as well while the red ninja gave off an evil laugh. Vergo got up and charged at him again, but he was blocked. "Smoke!" Kai shouted and a smokescreen appeared which blinded the plasma wielder. "Ice!" and a beam of ice came at him and froze his feet. The smoke cleared and Kai heard everyone coughing.

"Kai," Skylor said weakly, "please don't do this. Let's just break the Staff and we can leave this island. Together."

Kai glared at her. "Why should I listen to you when I have all this power at my fingertips? It's too late to return my feelings now. I thought you would actually listen to my plan to stop Chen, but you betrayed me and now you're going to pay for it."

Vergo was struggling to break out of the ice but while Kai was yelling at Skylor he managed to do so. He snuck up on Kai and punched him right in the face, but the staff was still in his hands. "How…did you sneak up on me like that?" Kai asked.

"I'm a ninja."

"But you don't even know Spinjitzu!"

"Who said you need to know Spinjitzu to be considered a ninja?" Vergo charged up a beam of energy. "Plasma beam!" he shouted and he released the energy. Kai responded by sending a mix of fire, water, ice, lightning, earth, and air at Vergo. The two beams clashed and it caused an explosion. Vergo ran at Kai again but Kai slapped him away with the Staff once again. Then he aimed the Staff at Skylor and was about to use Lloyd's power on her. The Staff glowed and released the powerful energy. Vergo pushed Skylor out of the way at the last second and instead, he got hit by the beam of energy in his lower chest – upper stomach area. He got blasted back in spun around the air, and he crashed through the wall and broke it with his right shoulder.

Vergo became dazed for a few minutes until he heard screams. It sounded like a girl's screams and cries for help. _It's probably Skylor,_ Vergo thought as he lay there on the floor. Then his sense hit him. _I'm supposed to help the defenseless. I can't stay around here while someone needs my help._ He bolted up and he ignored the pain in his back and shoulder. He walked out from the hole his body created in the wall and he saw Skylor under Kai's foot.

"Vergo!" the girl cried. "Help me!"

"I thought I got rid of you." Kai grunted.

Vergo smiled while clutching his right shoulder. "Not so easy, fire boy." Vergo made yet another run at Kai, this time, catching him off guard with his full speed and tackling Kai to the floor, the Staff falling out of his hands. "Skylor!" Vergo shouted at Chen's daughter. "Take the Staff and break it!"

Skylor looked and saw the Staff in front of her, but her father was also running for it, trying to get it before anyone else. She leapt up and picked up the Staff. She somersaulted right over Chen's head and broke it while Vergo held Kai down. After the Staff broke, Kai and Skylor felt their powers return to them, as did everyone else locked up in the prison cells underground. And, of course, Lloyd, which nobody has an idea in the slightest where the green ninja could be.

* * *

 **Wu and Garmadon went after the spell book after they found out from Vergo what Chen's plans are. They are ambushed by Kapau and Chope and knocked unconscious.**

 **Kai and Skylor wanted to betray Chen and break the Staff of Elements, but Skylor had other plans. She betrayed Kai and even hurt him. Vergo came to the "rescue" but I put that in quotations because Kai ends up turning evil after he touched the staff. Vergo fights him and Skylor takes the Staff and breaks it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The story is coming (close) to the end. It's almost there, trust me. Just a few more chapters. Also thanks for the reviews everyone, it means a lot! *cries* jk :P But yeah, it's nice to know people like my story :)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Many Reunions

Kai's eyes returned back to their normal colour and weren't red anymore. He looked around but he only saw Vergo. "Skylor!" he called. "Where's Skylor?" he asked as he faced Vergo.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I saver he from your wrath."

Kai looked guilty. "Chen and Clouse aren't here either. They must've taken her somewhere. We have to find her!" Kai was about to run to search for her, but Vergo put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"We'll worry about the others later. Right now, we'll have to go find Wu and Garmadon and the others prisoners they took."

Kai looked blank. "My senseis…what about them?"

"You see, I gave them the idea to go save everyone. They were to go after the spell book while I came after the Staff, but I found you and Skylor here."

"What spell book? And why?"

"It's a long story, so I'll tell you on the way. Let's go look for them."

* * *

In the prisoner cells, all the elemental masters felt their power come back to them. Even Nya and Misako felt the energy rush past them and into the bodies of their friends.

"Alright!" Cole crowed. "This is awesome! I can break us outta here!" Cole used his super strength to break through the bars of his cell and did the same to the rest of the masters.

"Let's go see on the Roto Jet!" Karlof told them all. Everyone agreed and went inside the factory again and they saw Karlof's machine just how they left it. "Nothing's been damaged," Karlof said as he inspected it.

"Is it done?" Zane asked him. Karlof shook his head.

"Not yet." He went straight to work again. "It's almost finished!" he told them after a bit of time passed.

* * *

Wu woke up with a startle. He had a nasty headache and he found himself tied to a wooden pole by rope. He looked beside him and saw Garmadon in the same position and it seems he was already awake. "About time you woke up," a voice said from the other side of Wu. The two brothers remembered those two guards who led the ambush on them while they were trying to go after the spell book and burn it, as according to Vergo's plan.

"What do you two want?" Garmadon snarled at him.

"My, my," Kapau exclaimed. "Looks like somebody is unhappy." he taunted.

"Don't worry," Chope added. "You won't be unhappy in a few minutes. He'll tell you why," he said while pointing to Kapau.

"Yes, yes. You see, Clouse's pet sleeps right down there," he informed them, pointing down a dark tunnel.

"And you see," Chope continued, "she is very hungry when she wakes up." A hissing noise was heard from the dark tunnel. "Oh, what do you know, that's our cue to leave." he snickered.

The two guards left while the two brothers struggled to free themselves from the ropes that tied them to the pole. They saw red eyes appear from the darkness of the tunnel ahead. Then Clouse's pet showed itself to them and the creature was a big, purple with some blue and pink on its head. It was a snake.

"Well brother," Garmadon said sadly. "I killed the biggest snake in all of Ninjago. It only makes sense for the second biggest one to kill me."

"Do not speak like this." Wu told him, trying to keep up his hope. "Have a positive mind, and maybe something positive will happen."

The snake bared its fangs, ready to eat Wu and Garmadon. Suddenly, a low rumble noise came from behind them. The wall behind the two sensei broke down. A fighter-jet-like thing came in, with what Wu and Garmadon saw as Jay and Nya sitting inside of it. They saw all the elemental masters rush out from the giant hole in the wall as well, including Cole and what looked to be a new version of Zane.

"Sensei Wu and Garmadon!" Jay happily exclaimed from inside the Roto Jet. "We've come to save you…unexpectedly!"

"Jay, Nya, take that snake down!" Cole ordered them.

"Aye aye, captain!" Nya responded. Jay pressed a button and bunch of bullets shot out from the Roto Jet and hit the snake. The snake loudly hissed, likely in pain which is what everyone assumed, but then that's when the snake attacked for Wu and Garmadon. Jay shot at the ceiling to hopefully break it and the rocks would fall on the snake, and in the meantime and a rushed Cole and Zane freed the two sensei. The ceiling cracked and the rocks from the ceiling came crashing down on the snake's head, burying it. The snake did not move again. Everyone cheered.

"Zane…is that you?" Wu asked slowly to what looked like his student.

"Yes, sensei," the nindroid replied. "I rebuilt myself after defeating the Overlord to be compatible with P.I.X.A.L."

Zane saying the Overlord made Wu and Garmadon remember something. "We have a lot to catch up on, my student. But first, we must go after the spell book, for Chen plans on unleashing the Overlord again." Wu told everyone. Everyone was speechless in shock.

* * *

Skylor was being dragged by some of Chen's guards, her mouth taped so she couldn't make much noise to alert someone of their whereabouts. "Zugu," Chen told one of his main guards, "knock her out." Skylor's eyes widened at that, not believing her own father would do that. Zugu took the flat end of his spear and hit her on the top of her head.

 _That's going to leave a mark,_ was Skylor's last thought as she lost consciousness.

Skylor woke up feeling pain on her head. She remembered Zugu hit her there with his spear. She realized she woke up because Chen stole her powers…with ANOTHER STAFF!

"Oh, you woke up," Chen noticed. "I was hoping you'd stay knocked out."

Skylor struggled to break free but the rope around her was too tight. She was tied to a rock, her mouth still closed.

"Okay, guards: watch my daughter while I'm gone. I'm going to go find out what those elemental masters are doing right now along with some other guards. Remember: guard her with your life!" he shouted at them and walked off.

* * *

Wu, Garmadon, and all the other elemental masters went to the room they thought the spell book would be in, but it wasn't there. They had absolutely no clue what had happened in Chen's room with Kai, Skylor, Vergo, and the Staff of Elements, so they were clueless as to where the spell book could be. "Could Chen or Clouse have taken it?" Wu asked his brother.

"It's possible. What I don't understand is why Vergo hasn't come back yet." They ran down the hall again and met up with Kai and Vergo. "Kai?" Garmadon asked, surprised.

"Oh, what happened to the Staff of Elements?" Wu asked the two.

"It's…a long story. We'll tell you on the way." Kai replied.

"Huh! Kai!" Kai heard Zane's voice and looked over and saw him.

"Zane! You _are_ alive!" Kai was so happy he couldn't believe it. His sister and brothers smiled at their reunion.

Just then, Garmadon remembered something. He took a quick look at everyone around them. "Where's my son?" he asked in a tone which meant he was worried.

Misako looked worried too, as if she just remembered. She clung on to her husband. "Oh, Lloyd…" she said sadly. "Where could he be?"

"Wu, Misako, and myself will look for Lloyd," Garmadon told everyone. "The rest of you, go find Chen and stop him from bringing the Overlord back." Wu and Misako understood and nodded.

"We'll help you two," Cole said speaking for his brothers and Nya. "After all, Lloyd isn't just your son or nephew, but our brother."

Wu shook his head no. "Brother is right. You'll need all the help you can get to stop Chen. We'll find Lloyd by ourselves."

"And I need to find Skylor," Kai said, and only Vergo understood what he meant.

Wu nodded. "Good luck, ninja." The older people Wu, Garmadon, and Misako went to find Lloyd while the rest of them headed outside the palace. Along the way, they found guards and tied them up and took control of the place. Kai told the ninja of his story of how touching the Staff turned him evil and he badly hurt Vergo and nearly tortured Skylor.

"Stay here," Kai instructed his friends. "I need to go find Skylor now."

"We'll help you," Zane told him.

"No. It's my job. I caused her pain when I had the Staff, it's my turn to make it up to her and rescue her." Kai set out to find Skylor without another word.

"No! Kai! Wait!" Jay screamed after him, but it was too late. There was no stopping the fire ninja now.

* * *

 **Basically what happened is Kai realized what he had done and he also realizes Skylor is missing so towards the end of the chapter he sets out to find her.**

 **Wu and Garmadon wake up to find they are about to be eaten by a snake which Clouse calls his pet. The Roto Jet and the other elemental masters arrive in time and kill the snake and save the two sensei.**

 **Skylor is dragged to a cave by Chen and Clouse and Chen steals her powers with a secondary Staff. Where'd he get that from? Also why did Chen take Skylor's powers?**

 **Wu, Garmadon, and Misako search for Lloyd in the palace, knowing he has to be somewhere. Hopefully they don't run into trouble.**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Story is almost done, maybe 3 or 4 more chapters left. If people still want me to write more Ninjago stories (which is probably the only thing I can actually write well about)...well, shoot me a PM if you have any ideas on something you'd like to read! Open to suggestions!**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Cave of Shadows

Wu, Garmadon, and Misako searched much of the palace. Luckily, they didn't run into any guards so they didn't get in any sort of trouble. Wu was tired, but Garmadon and Misako would do anything to get their son back. They finally found him hanging from a rope, all tied up and mouth taped, in the cultist room, the room Chen stole the elemental masters' powers in and there is supposedly a ceremony there every night in honour of Chen.

"Lloyd!" Garmadon and Misako cried together, relieved that their son was safe from harm. Lloyd tried saying something but clearly they didn't understand because of the tape.

"How do we get up there…?" Garmadon wondered.

Misako got an idea. She saw a shelf they could move and a ladder to climb. It may not be tall enough because Lloyd was hanging from a pretty high height from the ceiling, but it was worth a shot. They tried and they were just out of reach by only a few centimeters. "Wu," Garmadon asked, "if I gave you a boost up, would you get Lloyd?"

"Anything for my nephew."

Wu climbed up the ladder and got on Garmadon's shoulders. It was tough doing that considering they were standing on a ladder and it was already hard enough to balance. With a bit of struggle, Wu climbed up and freed Lloyd. They all climbed up and Lloyd's parents hugged him, seeing him after a while.

"Mom, dad, it's okay," the blonde boy assured them. "I'm fine now, thanks to you guys." He smiled and so did the other three. "Where are all the other elemental masters?"

"Their outside, trying to find Chen and stop him." his mother replied.

"You _do_ have your powers, right Lloyd?" Wu asked him curiously while raising an eyebrow. Lloyd nodded.

"Then let's get going." Garmadon said firmly, and they knew there was no arguing to that. After all, they all wanted to leave this horrendous island.

* * *

Kai ran through trees and trails looking for Skylor and calling out for her name. He realized after a while it wasn't such a wise idea to call out for her in case some unwanted guests like Chen's guards heard him. After running for another five minutes, Kai found a cave and saw what looked like some of Chen's guards at the entrance. He scaled the rocks in front of him. _Okay, so to get up there I have to climb these rocks first?!_ Kai groaned but did it anyway, if it meant saving Skylor. He climbed up the rocks, making sure he didn't make much noise. He made it to the top and that's when the guard noticed him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" He didn't for a response and charged at Kai with his sword and other guards began to take notice of him as well. Luckily for Kai, there weren't many and neither Chen or Clouse were seen anywhere.

"NINJA GO!" Kai shouted and he unleashed his Spinjitzu. He swallowed up the guards and sent them down the cliff once they came out of his fiery tornado. Kai ran inside and quickly counted there were only another eight guards left. What a small number.

Skylor took notice of all the commotion and saw Kai fighting his way towards her. She felt happy that he still came to rescue her even after betraying him twice, but she also felt guilt for those betrayals. Kai used his Spinjitzu again to plow past the remaining guards. "Skylor," he said when he came up to her, "do you want to leave this island?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll take you." He smiled and cut the rope that she was tied by to the rock. They ran down to the entrance of the cave and Chen had to come just at that moment. Chen saw Skylor trying to escape and screeched "Get them!" at his guards.

Kai and Skylor eyed a rocketboard and took two of them, one for each, and blasted off. Some guards took the remaining rocketboards and chased after them. "There's five guards behind us," Kai informed Skylor. "Maybe we should split up?"

Skylor shook her head. "No. We split once; I don't want to do it again."

Kai smiled an "in-love" smile. "Look out!" Skylor warned him just in time as a missile came flying towards Kai. Kai swerved just in time to dodge it. They went down into the forest and dodged any missile that came their way. "Time to give them a taste of their own medicine." Skylor evilly grinned. She pressed a button and two missiles flew out, knocking one guard off his rocketboard. Kai followed suit and knocked another off his.

They looked ahead and saw they were almost cornered as another two guards were coming from left and right of the path in front of them, so Kai went left and Skylor went right, and they were split again. "Meet at the front of the palace!" Kai yelled before Skylor was out of earshot. They swerved around dodging the missiles and other obstacles like trees. After many minutes of chasing, Kai got an idea: he would pretend like he was about to hit a rock and quickly turn at the last second. He tried it at the large rock coming fast up ahead, and it worked. The two guards smashed straight into it while Kai had the sensation to laugh at their misery. On the other side, Skylor tried a similar thing but instead of using a rock she used a tree and the last guard hit it. They met up at the front of the palace.

"Kai! You came back!" Zane said happily. The rest of the elemental masters acknowledged their presence, and Lloyd was back too. Looks like Wu, Garmadon, and Misako succeeded in their mission. They also saw guards tied up by ropes sitting on the ground next to the masters, guarded by Karlof and Bolobo. The Roto Jet was also near them.

"We must find Chen and stop him at all costs," Garmadon said a bit irritated.

"Don't worry, dad, I'll find him." Lloyd smirked.

"No, Lloyd. You stay back here. I'll find him." Without another word or listening to anyone's objections, the titanium ninja ran off to find Chen.

They didn't know Chen was sneaking up on them. He used his guards to go take down Karlof and Bolobo and tape their mouths, while Chen snuck up and freed the guards. Wu heard this.

"Chen!" he shouted. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, it's simple really; I just don't have the time to do tell you. Good bye and have fun on this island!" He laughed a loud and evil laugh.

"Attack them!" Garmadon roared. Chen and his guards ran away, however, taking the Roto Jet, ferry, and all the other vehicles that can fly off the island.

"NO!" Jay screamed. "WE'RE STRANDED ON THIS STUPID ISLAND!"

"We must get back to New Ninjago City, no matter what it takes. I have a feeling I know where he is going…" Wu told them.

"But how can we get there? We have NO way to get back!" Kai told his sensei.

"Guys, we can't just give up," Skylor said trying to calm everyone down.

"Skylor's right. We have to think of a way." Neuro said.

Just then, Zane came back on a dragon and saw Chen, Clouse, and his guards all going away.

"Zane!" Cole exclaimed. "How did you get this dragon?" Everyone, even the two sensei, were curious to know.

"All I did was overcome my fear, and I unlocked this dragon. Lloyd is not the only one who can summon a dragon; we all can."

"But how?" Kai asked.

"Just believe you can, and you will." The nindroid's advice seemed well enough, so Cole was the first to try. He unlocked a dragon, which looked very similar to Rocky. Jay tried next, and he got a dragon that looked very similar to Wisp. Kai got a dragon that looked similar to Flame. Jay took Nya on his dragon, while Wu went on Cole's. Garmadon and Misako went on Lloyd's Golden dragon. One by one, all the elemental masters unlocked their dragons and flew off to go to New Ninjago City.

When the elemental masters reached the city, they didn't see any sign of Chen. That meant he must've gone somewhere else. They decided to go to Borg Tower to talk to Cyrus Borg and make a plan.

"Oh, what a surprise to see you all!" Borg greeted the ninja, sensei, Nya, and Misako. "And I see you have brought many other guests with you…but that doesn't matter. What is the reason come here this time?"

All the elemental masters that hadn't ever seen this building before were in complete awe. Sensei Wu cleared his throat. "We have come here to discuss something very important."

"And what may that be?"

"Chen, who owns Mr. Chen's Noodle House, is a villain. He plans on bringing back the Overlord with a spell we do not know, and, naturally, we must stop him."

Borg looked horrified. "Bring back the Overlord?! No!"

"Exactly," Garmadon said, "that is the reason why we must stop him."

"But, in case you didn't know, there's no sign of Chen anywhere in the city." Misako told them nervously.

"Don't worry, Misako, Wu and I have a feeling where he might be…"

"Where's that?" Nya piped in.

"The Cave of Shadows," both brothers said at the same time.

"Sensei…what is this Cave of Shadows?" Zane asked, and everyone else in the room was bent on also wanting to know.

"The Cave of Shadows is the only place in all of Ninjago where evil is strengthened. I should know. I've went there before." Garmadon told them all.

"What do you mean by it strengthens evil?" Jay asked.

"What Garmadon is trying to say is that people with evil intentions have their strength increased in the Cave of Shadows. It makes them more powerful, making it the perfect place to say the spell for the Overlord to come back." Misako added on to what her husband said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cole asked rhetorically.

"We have no time to waste," Kai added.

"But…don't you want to know where it is?" Lloyd asked, rolling his eyes at the ninjas' impatience.

"Oh…right," Cole and Kai said sheepishly.

"The Cave of Shadows is located north from here, about two hour's ride on dragons. Like Kai said, we have no time to lose so you must get going NOW." Wu said firmly. All the elemental masters nodded and ran out to go back on their dragons and reach the Cave.

"Wait!" Nya yelled. "No plans or anything?"

The elemental masters sighed and came back inside. "What's the plan?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll stay back here, that's for sure," Nya said and Kai looked relieved that her sister was not going to put herself in danger.

"Actually, Nya, you will come with us." Sensei Wu said in a matter of fact voice. "You will not fight, and neither will we," he gestured towards his brother and sister in-law. "But we will go nonetheless."

"Okay, ninja and Vergo, go through entrance one. We'll show you where that is once we reach. The rest of you, go through entrance two." Garmadon told them the plan.

"Find the main room in the cave and destroy any attempts at bringing back the Overlord again." Misako advised them.

Everyone went out and summoned their dragons again. "Good luck everyone!" Wu told them all before they all left.

* * *

 **Lloyd was saved by Wu, Garmadon, and Misako. Skylor was saved by Kai although they were chased but they made it back.**

 **Chen snuck up on the elemental masters in front of the palace and freed his captured guards. They took every last vehicle that could get them back to the city and left while our heroes were left stranded. Zane teaches them how to get their dragons back, and all the elemental masters unlock their respective elemental dragons to fly to civilization.**

 **Everyone finds out about the Cave of Shadows from Wu, Garmadon and Misako and that's where they think Chen will be, trying to reawaken the Overlord. What if they're wrong about his location?**

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Remember, if you have any ideas on what I should write about next, feel free to send me a PM. But don't expect anything fast. Going on vacation for around 10 days in a week and a half so I'll be back around July 4-7 or something like that. Any new stories will start after that.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Same title as an episode in the show, but hey, it kind of makes sense doesn't it? Anyways there are three chapters left including of course the final battle. I have the second last chapter (which is the final battle) already written but you'll have to wait till tomorrow or the day after to read it. Anyways, hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Spellbound

The elemental masters including Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and Misako rode their dragons to the Cave of Shadows. It took two hours to reach there. _It better be worth the time to come here,_ Kai thought. _Wait, who am I kidding? Of course it's worth it if it means saving the world!_

They all arrived at the Cave of Shadows. It was separated from the south by a river that fills into the ocean. In a way, the Cave is almost on an island. They landed their dragons in the trees so hopefully any guards won't see them and they got off them. They gathered up and listened to Wu, Garmadon, and Misako give them one last talk…

* * *

Chen and Clouse were in the Master Room, ordering their guards to build their evil machine which can steal powers. "Clouse," Chen told his second in command, "should we say the spell right now? I heard those pesky elemental masters are nearby this cave, so we must resurrect the Overlord before they can do something about it."

Clouse nodded. "Let us go to the other room." They walked down the tunnels of the cave and went to a different room. This one was empty, with no one but themselves in it. Chen handed the spell book to Clouse, and Clouse graciously took it. He opened it up to page 92, but then he threw the book behind him. "Give me the Staff of Elements!" Clouse told him in a dangerously low voice.

Chen looked a bit frightened, but he eventually stood up tall. "And why should I do that?" he asked smugly.

"Give it or else…"

"Or else what?"

"I'll banish you to the Cursed Realm and _I'll_ take over Ninjago with the Overlord at my side!" Clouse said a spell a giant blue portal opened up in the air. "This," Clouse said, "will take you straight to the Cursed Realm! Good bye, _Master_ Chen!" he mocked.

Clouse jumped at Chen to push him into the portal, but Chen slapped him aside with the Staff. Chen got all excited. "This will be fun!"

Clouse was about to use his dark magic when Chen shocked him with lightning, followed by freezing him with ice. Clouse broke through using his own dark powers used it to make the rocks around him chase Chen. The rocks smashed into Chen and the Staff fell out of his hands. They both ran at the fallen staff but Chen was closer so he got it first. He used water to blind Clouse for a few seconds before using a smokescreen and using wind to push it all into Clouse's face. Clouse got up and jumped over Chen before kicking him in the back, which almost made Chen go through into the Cursed Realm. Clouse kicked him again, and Chen fell in to the portal, which was now in the ground trying to suck them both in. Clouse withstood it by holding onto a rock in the ground, but Chen got up and pulled Clouse with him.

"What are you doing, you fool? You're pulling us both in!"

Chen climbed on top of Clouse and got up on his head. "No, only you!" Chen got back on to solid ground and smiled. "You know, Clouse, you should've never tried betraying me. Too bad it didn't work out for you." He kicked at Clouse's fingers which were his former student's last hope of not being banished to the Cursed Realm. Clouse screamed and had to let go due to the pain. Clouse went down the portal and was gone. The portal closed to become the dark and empty cave again.

 _Now, where can I find someone who can read this spell again?_ Chen thought. He had to find someone no matter what, else everything leading up to this point would be in vain. Then he got the idea of who can do read it. Kapau and Chope. Chen ran out to find the two guards.

When Chen found them, they were eating pizza in one of the cave's many rooms. "Kapau! Chope!" he called out for them. They immediately got up and stopped eating and ran towards them. They knew how strict he could be.

"Yes, Master?" Kapau asked.

"What can we do for you?" Chope finished.

Chen handed the two the spell book. "I want you two to read the spell on page 92. It'll bring back the Overlord."

The two guards exchanged looks. "But Master," Kapau began. "How do you know if we can read this?"

"I know you can!" Chen barked. "Now let's go to another room, and then read it!" The three went to the room Chen and Clouse had their fight in and the two guards spoke the spell. _Such powerful and wonderful words…_ Chen admired.

As Kapau and Chope spoke the spell, the ground began to shake a bit. A crack appeared in the ground. When they were done with the spell, a loud noise was made and out of the crack appeared none other than the Overlord.

"It feels good to be back!" the Overlord said in its scary and crackly voice. The Overlord turned into the shape of a human and knelt on one knee towards Chen. "I am now your sworn servant, forever."

Chen became happy that he had somebody as powerful and fear inflicting as the Overlord on his side. _Now the elemental masters cannot stop me…_ He WAS right about the fear inflicting part. If Ninjago saw the Overlord again they would tremble in fear. They still could not get the previous incident with the Overlord out of their heads. It was that scary. They all remembered Zane sacrificing himself and the memorial they had for them. But, taking over Ninjago with the help of the Overlord was still a bit farther away. He would have to get rid of the elemental alliance first, along with Wu and Garmadon and Misako.

"Overlord, these two guards here, Kapau and Chope, spoke the spell to bring you back!" Chen told the ancient villain. Kapau and Chope nodded but they looked scared witless.

"I thank you two," the Overlord rasped. "Now, I must go fetch my army, for they can help in your plans…"

"Wait! I will send some guards to go with you. You know, just in case something happens. There is an elemental alliance out there that is willing to stop me at all costs. They may be able to protect you."

The Overlord laughed a cold and evil laugh. "Do you really think _I_ , the great Overlord, needs protection from those fools, whoever they may be?" he bellowed. He laughed again.

"Um, well, suit yourself but some of those alliance members are the ninja…"

The word "ninja" brought back dark memories for even the Overlord. He still shook his head. "No. I will go on my own to get the Stone Army." Without another word, the Overlord walked away and disappeared into the ground.

In the meantime, Kapau and Chope went back to eating pizza, and Chen, without having Clouse around to do a lot of his work felt stressed and overwhelmed. "I need to get a way to lure the ninja here to get DESTROYED by the Overlord…hmm…" Then Chen snapped his fingers. He jumped off the throne in the Master Room and had the perfect plan. He summoned Eyezor and some guards to get the job done. His plan was to take Nya and Skylor captive and lock them in cages. That way, the ninja were sure to come. But if Vergo comes with them…Chen shook his head to get that thought out from his head.

"Is there something wrong, Master Chen?" Eyezor asked his master.

"No. Nothing. It's just that I have a plan to bait the ninja here." He beckoned Eyezor and the other three guards that came with him closer. He told them of the plan to get the girls. His four guards nodded.

"We'll get the job done, Master, you can count on it." Eyezor and the other three guards left without another word exchanged.

* * *

 **The elemental masters have reached the Cave of Shadows but Wu, Garmadon, and Misako stopped them before they could enter to tell them one last thing. It's probably just a reminder on what to do or maybe something they haven't told them yet. We may or may not ever know what they said...just kidding you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Chen and Clouse had a fight in which Clouse opened up a one way ticket to the Cursed Realm. He was planning on betraying Chen all along by ruling over Ninjago with the Overlord at his side, not his Master ruling it with Clouse and the Overlord at his side. In the end, Clouse is the one who is banished to the Cursed Realm forever.**

 **The Overlord has been brought back to Ninjago and has decided to go fetch the Stone Army, which he knows is still alive. Chen is very happy and excited, but of course good will always win in the end.**

 **Like last chapter, if you have any ideas on something to make a story about, send me a PM and I can try to write it. I have an idea but I will have to get a bigger picture on it in order to write it.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so here is the next chapter. I had the second last chapter written and would add that right now but...sadly...I accidentally deleted it without realizing that's the second last chapter so I'll try and write it again tomorrow. Probably won't be as good as the original but hey you guys wouldn't know :p**

 **Also just saying most of this chapter is just fighting.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Clash of Armies

The ninja plus Vergo went through the first entrance of the Cave of Shadows, which was closer than the second one from where they landed their dragons. "Well, it sure looks dark in there…" Jay observed nervously. Ever since the first night the ninja went looking for Zane in Chen's palace, they found out Jay didn't like dark places.

"We have to go in there," Cole told them.

"Zane, you got a light or something?" Lloyd asked his robot friend. Zane shook his head.

"Don't worry, I can use my fire." Kai said. He used his fire powers to set his hand on fire and they entered the cave.

The rest of the elemental masters, Skylor, Shade, Tox, Chamille, Bolobo, Karlof, Griffin, Neuro, Gravis, Chris, Christina, and Ash, took the longer route to the second entrance. Little did any of the elemental masters know, including the ninja and Vergo, that the Overlord was back and going to get his Stone Army.

The ninja entered the Cave of Shadows with Kai leading them with the light from his fire. It felt like guards were just around their next turn, and they were right with that feeling. Chen's guards were able to tell the ninja were approaching because of the light from the fire. They capitalized on that and attacked them first. The first guard tackled Kai down, which scared the other ninja while the remaining guards behind the first one emitted a fierce battle cry. The ninja didn't have much trouble since there were only seven guards and six of them, so they easily beat them. Cole kicked one guard into the wall and slammed another into the one who was kicked into the wall. Jay struck one guard with lightning which sent him sprawling on the ground, electrocuted. Kai pushed the guard that tackled him down off of him and burnt him with fire after. Zane jumped over a guard's headbutt and kicked him in the back right into Lloyd's fist, while Lloyd shoved another one into the wall. The last one they left was for Vergo who simply knocked the guard aside.

In the other entrance, the other elemental masters were swarmed by guards from all sides. At first they were a bit overwhelmed since they were outnumbered nearly 4:1 but eventually they used their powers and succeeded. Chris and Christina worked like a team like they always have, knocking down guards by jumping off each other's backs. Karlof and Bolobo worked together, crushing their enemies together and then laughing like they were best of friends. Ash, Chamille, Tox, and Shade worked together using their respective elemental powers. Tox and Chamille catch them off guard with their Poison and Form powers, respectively. Tox sprays poison in their eyes while Chamille shapeshifts into a guard and causes havoc in between them. Shade and Ash deliver the finishing blows with Shade using his Shadow powers in the already-dark cave to pin them down, while Ash uses his Smoke powers to do the same.

The rest of the elemental masters found some teamwork, too. Skylor, Griffin, Gravis, and Neuro all worked together as well. Neuro turned the guards against each other using his Mind powers while Skylor, Griffin, and Gravis zipped around knocking the remaining guards down. At that moment, a few guards managed to sneak through and put their hands around Skylor's mouth so she couldn't talk. Some hands were also wrapped around her body and she was lifted up and carried away. She squirmed around and tried calling out for help but the hand around her mouth made sure nobody would hear her.

The other elemental masters moved on without noticing Skylor was gone.

Outside hidden in the trees were Wu, Garmadon, Misako, and Nya. They were staring at the cave and wishing everyone best of luck and hoping things do not get out of control. Suddenly, a two hands shot up in front of Nya and covered her mouth and some more hands grabbed her and she was hauled up almost silently. Misako heard this and turned around to the awful sight of Nya being kidnapped. She screamed and immediately Wu and Garmadon turned around and saw them. All three of them tried fighting the guards, but one of them was Eyezor who was much more skilled at fighting than his fellow guards. The three guards that had grabbed Nya let go of her to help Eyezor in the fight. Of course, Nya wouldn't stand around doing nothing since she could also fight and that was recognized by her sensei and ninja brothers ever since she was known as Samurai X. Wu, Garmadon, and Misako immediately used their Spinjitzu while Nya fought one guard. Unfortunately, the guard she was fighting was also quite skilled at fighting and martial arts so he was able to predict a lot of her movements and block a lot of her attacks. In fact, all the guards seemed to know how to fight, and they did put up a tiresome fight for the three old adults. Wu tried kicking Eyezor but he blocked it while Misako came from behind and smacked him on his face. Garmadon held off the other two guards until Wu and Misako were able to help. In the end, Eyezor got up and pushed through the three elders, grabbed Nya, and ran off while the other guards lay dazed on the ground. Nya and Skylor were both held as captives now.

The ninja and Vergo were fighting even more guards now it seemed. They were getting tired of all this fighting and were losing their energy quickly if they fought wave after wave of enemies. Cole, Zane, and Vergo were not as tired as Jay and Kai. Cole was solid and strong and had lots of stamina, Zane was a robot who had more energy than probably any of them, and Vergo…well, he was Vergo.

From inside the cave came a loud marching noise into the Master Room, which was probably big enough to fit 100 people. Chen was sitting on his throne with his second Staff of Elements in his hand. Out of the darkness of the corners of the room came the Overlord and a weird looking guy with white skin and red markings, luminous yellow-green eyes, a red helmet which had black horns on it, and four arms with black hands. He was wearing armour, most of it was red but towards the bottom it became silver-grey. Behind him came many men (or what Chen thought were men) who appeared similar to what he assumed was the leader, the guy with the four arms. These men had black skin and black helmets with red horns instead of red and black, and had two arms instead of four. They wielded two katanas. Behind them came double the amount of people with a red straw hat similar to what Wu wears but with black faces. These men carried a single katana. Then there were nearly double those with more people who wore red straw hats, black faces but these ones had yellow markings and carried crossbows. In total, there were about 140 of them.

"This," the Overlord gestured to all the men, "is the Stone Army. My army. I created them."

Chen looked impressed. "I'm guessing this is their general?" He pointed to the Stone warrior who looked different from the rest.

"Yes, I am General Kozu," he said.

"Yes, and there is still one more Stone Warrior outside at the back of this cave...but…he is very big and cannot fit in this room." the Overlord rasped.

Chen nodded, acknowledging what the Overlord and General Kozu said.

"What shall we do for you, Master Chen?" Kozu asked.

"Well, I'd appreciate it if you could stop the elemental masters. My guards are getting fewer and fewer as I keep sending them to fight and the elemental masters keep advancing."

"Yes, Master. I will send out many of my Stone Warriors. They are well trained and are indestructible. I shall not fail you." Kozu barked orders in their ancient language only the Overlord and Stone Army understood. Many Stone men scrambled off to follow their general's orders. Kozu and the Overlord left to go to another room.

Just then, Eyezor and Zugu appeared with Nya and Skylor in their arms, respectively. "Master Chen, I have brought the girls like I promised," Eyezor told him. Zugu nodded.

"Thank you, Eyezor and Zugu, I knew I could count on you."

Eyezor and Zugu eyed the fierce looking men at the back of the Master Room. "Um, who are they?" Zugu asked.

Chen looked towards Zugu, and then to Eyezor. Then he looked at Nya who was in Eyezor's arms. She paled and looked terrified when she saw the Stone Army. It brought back many painful memories, like when she was turned evil and against her own brothers, including her biological brother, Kai.

"This is the Stone Army, the Overlord's army." Chen replied.

The two girls gasped. "You…you already summoned the Overlord?" Skylor asked, her face written with terror.

"He's back?!" Nya asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, I got Kapau and Chope to read the spell and bring back the Overlord. Now with the Stone Army under my control, I will rule Ninjago!" Chen laughed evilly.

"No. They'll stop you." Nya said firmly, not exactly believing her own words.

"Don't worry, you two, I'll keep you safe. Locked up in a cage, that is!" He laughed again. "Eyezor, Zugu, put them in those cages!" The two guards obeyed their Master's command and left silently after doing their job. Chen turned around and faced the Stone Army. "Beware, elemental masters! You're little alliance will not hold for much longer now!"

In the second entrance, the Stone Army mixed with some of Chen's guards overwhelmed the remaining elemental masters not counting the ninja and Vergo. They were easily beaten because none of them had the knowledge of how to beat the Stone Army. They were all lifted up and brought to Chen, who stole their powers with the Staff of Elements. He later tied them up and put them in another room with many guards to watch over.

* * *

 **The elemental masters are having a tough time defending themselves from all the guards. To add even more misery for them, the Overlord is back with his Stone Army. Also, the elemental masters in the second entrance to the Cave of Shadows have been captured and robbed of their powers. Nya and Skylor are also captives in a cage.**

 **Thanks, hope you liked it. Last two chapters are left.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the final battle. It was really quickly, but what can I say? I already made up like 3/4 of the chapter in my head before, so I had much of it memorized. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Final Battle

The ninja and Vergo were running through the Cave, fighting guards every 30 seconds. "We're fighting these guys every 30 seconds!" Lloyd complained. The ninja couldn't blame him. It was tiring. As if on cue, more "guards" came out, but they weren't guards.

"Wait, this is the Stone Army!" Cole yelled, nearly out of breath.

"How did they get here?" Jay shouted, and he was tired too.

"My guess is that since the Stone Army is here, the Overlord must also be around somewhere in this cave," Zane panted.

"Well we gotta beat them anyways!" Kai said as he burnt a Stone Swordsman with his fire. In time, the ninja, including Vergo since he was also a ninja, were overwhelmed.

"There's too many of them! We can't win!" Lloyd wailed.

"You guys go on ahead," Vergo told the ninja. "I'll take care of these fools. Remember to break the Staff, obviously."

"And we have to save Nya and Skylor," Kai said, remembering Neuro sent a message to their brains when they found out Nya and Skylor were captured.

"But we can't just leave you here!" Cole shouted.

"Just go! I'll take care of them!" Vergo replied, pointing to the Stone Army. The ninja nodded, saluted, and ran off down the cave. Vergo turned his attention the Stone Army around him. Without the ninja to help him, he quickly got overwhelmed as he kept getting hit by their swords as he fell over on the ground. But that was fine. Vergo could take them on. He had a lot of stamina endurance. But he _was_ getting tired. _I-I got tired in a fight for once…_ Vergo had never actually gotten tired in a fight, and this was his first time experiencing that.

He got beat up even more as he was on the ground. "Give up! You cannot win!"

"Are you kidding me?" Vergo smirked as he got up and showed his face. "I'm just getting started!" Vergo lifted his hand up, which started glowing with plasma. The Stone Army looked in terror and awe at the same time. "Plasma destruction," he whispered. Before he knew what he was doing, he bent down while the Stone Army charged at him. Vergo pressed his palm into the ground.

Light and lightning flashed all around them and the Stone Army stopped their charge. They shouted, yelled, and screamed in what was most likely pain. Then there was a loud sound which meant the cave was breaking from the ceiling a bit. The rocks fell and cracked as they hit the high-powered energy.

* * *

The ninja were running through the Cave of Shadows towards the Master Room when suddenly the entire cave was illuminated. Then they heard a loud explosion-like noise. They looked over their shoulder while still running and saw a lot of light and some lightning flashing where they were fighting the Stone Swordsmen. They instantly knew it was Vergo's energy because it was pink, white, and yellow, the colour of plasma. They didn't know what Vergo did or what happened to him, but they hoped he was alright.

* * *

The sound the Stone Army made was either drowned out by the cave caving in or they had been destroyed. Suddenly, the light and lightning stopped flashing. Vergo opened his eyes and saw the Stone Swordsmen had disappeared. _What did I just do?_ He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. He got up and ran for a second before he collapsed and fell flat on his face. Vergo didn't have any energy left, so he closed his eyes and rested.

The ninja reached the Master Room and saw Chen and the Overlord there. They also saw Nya and Skylor locked up in separate cages.

"Chen!" Kai fumed. "Let the girls go!"

"Oh, why should I?" he smirked.

"They didn't do anything! Let them go!" Jay screamed, mostly for Nya.

"Well, that was my best bait for you. And what did you think? I wouldn't know that the Master of Mind would send you a message?" Chen chuckled. "Oh, and just so you know, your other friends were caught by my Stone Army, so I took their powers and tied them up and put them in another room!" He laughed again.

That made the ninja angry. Jay and Kai jumped for the Staff, but the Ovelord, who was in human shape, intercepted and threw them to the side. Zane and Cole tried next, only to be blocked and tossed aside like their brothers were. Lloyd tried using his energy ball but the Overlord saw it and punched Lloyd to stop the attack from being released. The punch was powerful enough to send the green ninja into the wall behind him. Jay and Kai got up and decided to attack the Overlord while he had his back turned, but Chen would have none of it. Chen used the elemental power Shadow to turn into a shadow and appear in front of them and knock them back down. Zane used his Ice powers but Chen dodged it using Speed. Then Cole used his Earth powers to cause a small earthquake to knock Chen over, but he used Gravity to float upwards and dodge it. Then Chen came back down and summoned Wind to sweep all four ninja off their feet and back in the wall. Then for the fun of it, the Staff of Elements glowed and blasted Water, which soaked them all. Chen laughed.

On the other side of the room, Lloyd and the Overlord were fighting. Lloyd ran at the Overlord with a punch, but the ancient villain caught it, spun him around, and kicked him in the stomach and Lloyd fell back down. He groaned while the Overlord sneered. Then the Overlord ran at Lloyd at an incredibly fast speed and picked him up and threw him inside a capsule-like thing and locked him up in there.

"Lloyd!" all four ninja shouted together.

"What did you do to him?" Cole glared at Chen.

"That is my evil machine. It will suck all of Lloyd's powers until there is nothing left in him; not even enough to stand up!" He laughed and leaned in closer. "And you guys will end up like that too."

As if they planned this, the Overlord ran over to the ninja and knocked them all down with a single swipe with his hand, while Chen walked over calmly to the machine and pulled a lever. The power draining process had begun. The Overlord picked the weakened ninja up one by one and threw them in the other capsules, which there were exactly four of.

Vergo woke up and found himself in the darkness of the cave. He vaguely heard noises coming from down the cave, so he got up and followed it. He found himself in the Master Room, the Overlord about to put Cole in a weird capsule-like thing. The other four ninja were already in one. The Overlord put Cole in the last capsule and they all shouted and screamed in pain because their powers were being taken from them.

"Chen!" Vergo yelled, feeling re-energized.

"Oh, look who's here!" he sneered back at the plasma ninja.

"Let go of the ninja!" Vergo shouted at him. "Or else I'll do it myself…" he smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." Chen challenged, crossing his arms.

"Plasma spear," Vergo said and five bolts of plasma shot out of his hand, each shaping like a spear in the air. Each one hit and broke a different capsule so the ninja could get out before much of their power was stolen. Chen looked really angry.

"Overlord, fight Vergo!" he ordered. The Overlord slid over in front of Chen and faced his opponent with a deadly look on his face. Vergo gave the same look back.

"Go, break the Staff, and then free the girls and get out of here," Vergo told them, not taking his attention off the Overlord. "I'll handle the Overlord as well."

"We also have to get the other elemental masters out of here as well." Kai told him.

"Then do that too."

Vergo and the Overlord started attacking each other at supersonic speeds, but each of their attacks was blocked by the others' attack. The ninja attacked Chen altogether, surrounding him from five different sides and they jumped in at him and tackled him to the ground and beat him up. Chen roared and pushed them off of his body. "Wind!" he shouted and a gust of wind sent all the ninja flying into the wall. "Nature!" he shouted next and vines appeared and trapped them. "Poison!" he shouted after that and the Staff glowed and sent out poison which knocked them out for a few seconds. He came in and whacked them all with the Staff. When the vines let go of Lloyd, he got up and kicked the Staff out of Chen's hand. It fell on the hard, rocky ground and broke, the power returning to all the elemental masters in the other room, as well as to Skylor who had her powers taken ever since she was back on her father's island.

"Lloyd! Let's go find the other room and free the other masters!" Zane shouted at his teammate as Jay, Kai, and Cole freed Nya and Skylor. Lloyd nodded and left with the other ninja, and as they were going they watched the fierce fight between Vergo and the Overlord. For a second, Vergo looked their way with a grin and a thumbs up, then went back to fighting. The ninja found the elemental masters already free and the Stone Army cluttered and knocked out around them.

"We have to get out of this place, quickly!" Cole said, taking charge like his natural leader self. They all ran for a few seconds before they saw _him_ again. It was the Giant Stone Warrior. Lloyd had already "defeated" it once, he'd do it again. He got angry and told the others to stand back. He charged an energy beam and destroyed the Giant Stone Warrior in one attack, before it could even attack Lloyd. They ran out through the second entrance which can also be used as a second exit. There were no guards or Stone Swordsmen left that stood in their way so they had a clear run through the Cave of Shadows and to the outside.

Vergo and the Overlord were attacking each other at supersonic speeds for 10 minutes now, and their pace lessened as they were reaching the point of tiredness. Another 10 minutes passed and the two were panting.

"I now know what my destiny is," Vergo's cold and grim voice boomed.

"Liar! Don't listen to him!" Chen shouted at the Overlord. "DESTROY HIM!"

The Overlord looked enraged. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, YOU MORTAL FOOL!"

Without saying another word, Vergo lifted his hand up like he did earlier against the Stone Swordsmen. His hand glowed with plasma energy again. The Overlord saw what he was doing and tried his best to stop him. He flew at Vergo with a punch but the plasma ninja caught it with his other hand and threw him back. Now Vergo's body was glowing with plasma, not just his hand. The Overlord made one last desperate attempt to stop Vergo from doing what he was doing by jumping in the air, spinning around and delivering a spinning kick. Vergo easily blocked it with one hand and the Overlord fell back on the ground. But it didn't hurt him at all. At this point Vergo's body was glowing like crazy. Wait, no, he was practically _made_ of plasma energy. "PLASMA," he bellowed with lightning already beginning to flash around them. Vergo took a deep breath which could be his last and balled his hand into a fist. "DESTRUCTION!" Vergo bent over and got on his knee and punched the ground. Light and lightning flashed around them at rapid speeds.

He lifted his fist up from the ground and the energy spread as fast as light itself. One bolt of lightning flashed over Chen's machine and destroyed it. "NO!" Chen screamed. Chen screamed more and more, then he stopped and Vergo could hear the Overlord's screams. Then they both screamed, followed by silence. They had been vaporized. The energy exploded around Vergo, and the Cave of Shadows was cracking. Then there was an enormous explosion and the Cave broke. Vergo's body returned to its normal self. _So long, friends,_ Vergo thought. _It was nice knowing you._ Vergo closed his eyes and gave in. An instant later, his body was vaporized by his own energy.

* * *

Outside, about a kilometer away from the Cave of Shadows stood the ninja, Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Nya, and the rest of the elemental masters. The Cave of Shadows exploded in a spectacular show of fireworks, the fireworks being the caves' rock covered in Vergo's plasma energy. The pieces of rock shot up in the air and eventually exploded. But to them, it seemed like the death of a friend. There was no way Vergo could survive something like that.

A few hours later when it was deemed safe to explore, everyone went to where the Cave would've been. There, they didn't see any cave; in fact, they saw nothing. What remained was a giant, somewhat deep hole. Vergo's energy was powerful enough to destroy parts of the cave underground, which explained the depth. There was no life at all around them because any and all life was vaporized during the explosion. They looked for any sign of Vergo, Chen, or the Overlord, but there were none. They were happy the latter two were gone, but they missed the former. A few people cried, but everyone was saddened, even Sensei Wu.

"Come on now everyone," Sensei Wu said. "We have found no trace of Vergo here. We must get back to New Ninjago City. Staying here will do nothing for us. We will hold a memorial for him when we get back."

Everyone agreed, although not without some reluctance. They all got on their dragons and flew back to New Ninjago City to hold a memorial for Vergo, for such a great hero deserves recognition.

* * *

 **So Vergo sacrifices himself to save Ninjago and now all the elemental masters are sad. Now they are going to hold a memorial for him.**

 **Anyways, I don't have much else to say. Hope you liked it. New story will be posted in a few weeks as it is still in the works, and, of course, I still have to go on that vacation.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Final chapter to this story. It's kind of short and lame but I don't know how to make things sad/romantic (in Kai and Skylor's case lol). Anyways, enjoy lol I'm not exactly proud of this chapter because my mind is elsewhere trying to think about what to write for my next story. I want to make that one longer and better.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Memorial Day

The elemental masters returned to New Ninjago City to hold a memorial for the third saviour of Ninjago, Vergo. They immediately went to Borg Tower and told Cyurs Borg what had happened in the Cave of Shadows. He didn't know Vergo or anything of the sort, yet he still felt sad that someone sacrificed themselves to save Ninjago from darkness once again.

"Then we will hold a memorial for Vergo just like we did months ago for Zane," Borg told them. "I will get a statue built of him too, but…what does he look like?"

The ninja told him what he looked like and even drew it out as best as they could do so the workers who were to build a statue in honour of the plasma ninja would know what to make it look like.

"The statue can be done in a week, so we can hold the memorial then," Borg told them after he had sent out orders to make a statue looking like Vergo.

The ninja saw the statue's progress everyday. Six days after they returned from the Cave of Shadows, the statue was complete, which was a day earlier than expected.

The ninja were getting ready for the memorial, wearing regular clothes rather than their ninja gi. The other elemental masters and a lot of townsmen were also going to be there. The ninja reached the memorial early, which was scheduled for 4:00 PM.

They sat on benches and waited for everyone to arrive. Borg came last and gave the opening speech which was the story of what Vergo did in the final battle.

"Vergo participated in the Tournament of Elements, held by Mr. Chen, owner of Mr. Chen's Noodle House. Vergo wasn't even invited yet he went, and Chen allowed him to stay, but little did he know Vergo would completely change his plans and make him pay for it. Chen had a spell book which could bring the Overlord back. Vergo sacrificed himself by destroying Chen, the Overlord, and the Cave of Shadows in a massive explosion. Now those who knew him best can come up here to talk." Borg moved away a bit to the side to make space for anyone who wanted to come up and talk. At first, nobody moved, but then Cole came up.

"The first time we saw Vergo was the night we had our ferry ride to Chen's island. I decided to go to talk to him on the ferry, and he seemed very…anti-social. He told me I was the first person to truly talk to him in many years. I didn't know the guy as well as I'd like to, well actually, nobody did. Even though I knew him better than anyone else, I still think I should've known him better." Cole looked up to the sky. "Vergo, for the short time I knew you, you seemed like an amazing person that always seemed to come to the rescue when we needed help. I thought you'd end up on Chen's side just based on how you acted on that first night on the ferry; you seemed dark and anti-social. Now, I think of you as a hero." Cole finished his speech and walked off the platform to go sit again.

"Would anyone else like to say anything?" Borg asked.

Kai stood up and walked to the stage and took a look at the statue of Vergo. "Vergo, I still remember the fight we had in the training room in Chen's palace. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, has ever dodged all my attacks with such ease. You helped us help Lloyd in the Thunderblade competition, which is something I never expected from you. I can't really say much about you as a person, because most of what I know is from Cole talking about you or seeing you fight. You're a really powerful guy, and it's sad to see that was your destiny, but…if I was in your place, I'd do the same." Kai walked off as well.

"Anybody else?" Borg asked. When no one got up, Borg continued. "Well, this is our short memorial. Vergo's statue will always stay here, to remind us of the hero he is. May we never forget this great hero who sacrificed himself to defeat Chen and the Overlord, just like Zane did three and a half months ago. I thank you all for coming here."

All the townspeople left but the ninja and the other elemental masters stayed back to talk for a bit. "Now we all split into our separate paths," Neuro commented. "I imagine we all have to get back to our families and villages."

"Yes, but for us, we still have to protect the city in case anything new arises," Zane said.

Kai and Karlof were talking. "Soooo….I'm sorry about that first night on the ferry, for the fight," Kai confessed.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." Karlof told him happily now that he could finally tell the fire ninja that.

Skylor was lonely until Kai noticed her and left Karlof to go talk to her. "Skylor," Kai said and she looked up to see him. "What's up?"

"Well, I guess this is good bye," she said while smiling.

"We could..um..use another ninja, you know…"

She continued smiling. "Someone's gotta run the family business though." When she saw Kai's worried face, she said "don't worry, no more crimes or anything like that, just noodles."

Kai rubbed the back of his head. "Then I guess we'll keep in touch?"

She nodded. "Oh, I almost forgot." She pulled a piece of paper out from her pocket and handed it to Kai. "This is my phone number, so that we can stay in touch."

"Kai! We have to get going!" he heard Jay's voice yell.

"Well, see you later, Skylor!" Kai said as he waved and left.

"Bye, Kai." Skylor waved back.

As the ninja were walking, they looked up and had similar thoughts in their heads. _Thanks to Vergo, there is now a tomorrow, and peace can once again show itself to all of Ninjago._

* * *

 **Alright, that's it, this is the story. Hope you liked the story!**


End file.
